Where Things Start Bad
by Dear-Reader-MC
Summary: Humanstuck. Jail/Prisonstuck. Paragraphical RP written by /T/ and /M/. GamKar, TavSol(Insane!Tav), EqNep. Smut and smex included. Follows this logic: Less logic, more sex. Pretty self-explanatory. They're in a prison. Yeah yeah my summary skills suck. Some sad stuff but mainly headcanons. If you decide to check this out, enjoy! Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie.
1. Welcome to prison, doesn't last long

**A/N: /T/ SOOOOOOO HERE IS ANOTHER RP STORY FOR YA. YES. THIS TIME ITS HOMESTUCK! WHOOP-DE-DOO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SIMPLE AS THAT.**

**So, yeah, my girlfriend, /M/, got me into Homestuck. It was originally me learning how to RP Karkat because she was totally into SolKat at the time. Lets just say, Karkat is my favorite character and I'm in Act 5.**

**This is humanstuck AND jailstuck/prisonstuck whichever the fuck you wanna call it. WARNING: THIS SHIT MAKES LITTLE SENSE AT ALL. But that's how most of my RPs with /M/ work. Less logic, more sex.**

**This will feature: GamKar(Main Pairing), TavSol(Insane Tavros pretty much), EqNep (As a couple, you'll see why), and one-sided kismesis DaveKat (How long it will last, I cannot say).**

**DO NOT TELL ME OR /M/ WE DID NOT WARN YOU ABOUT WHAT THIS CONTAINS. **

* * *

A small group of guards walked down the old prison hallway, past the cells of convicts. Murderers, drug dealers, thieves; the whole 4 yards. There was yet another poor unfortunate soul being shoved forward by the guards who led him to his cell. Even more unfortunate: this new guy was a pipsqueak, to put it bluntly. Such an easy target to most of the other prisoners. Though some of them came up to the bars and whispered "Good luck, small fry." What seemingly felt like an eternal walk, the guards finally came to a stop, at pretty much the darkest cell on the floor. One of them unlocked the cell door, and shoved the short son of a bitch into the cell, before locking it again. A couple of them spat at this new entry before walking off. Groaning, he sat down, not caring to acknowledge the other two in the cell with him.

One of the two glanced over, and grinned. He stood up, and being too tall almost hit his head, then walked over to the too small boy. "Woah, Gamthee. We got a pipthwueak. What harm could you have done to get in thith part?" He smirked, bi-coloured eyes staring down at the smaller one.

The small one looked up and glared at him. "Yeah, and an asswipe like you has no right to talk with that fucking lisp of yours. So fuck off before I lodge my foot up your ass."

Suddenly out of nowhere a tall dark figure appeared behind the smaller one, eyes glowing in the almost pitch black room. "You'd best be all up and apologizin' to my bro here, _sis_," he insulted, too deep voice sounding like gravel in a blender.

He glared at the other one. "You want a fucking foot up your fucking ass too?"

The one known as Gamzee was about to reach over for the small one, when a loud purr interrupted him. "Oh Gamzee~ I brought mew some of your slime," a very feminine yet catlike voice whispered from the corner of the cell, "Now hurry before they notice I'm gone."

Gamzee walked over to the corner, "Thanks sis. Be careful in the ducts," he patted her head, taking the small tube thing from her, before she flashed her fangs at the smaller boy- and disappeared. She reappeared in the cell across from them, sitting on the other person in there.

The lispy one shook his head, "Gamthee you thhould think of thethe **((these, just so you know))** thingth better, you're going to get her killed. Then Eq would be all over your athth."

"Oh and who the fuck was that? Catgirl? Whatever, I don't care," the short one said, scowling some random direction.

A rather sexual sounding purr could be heard again, followed by a giggle. "Equius~" the female purred, now in the light that barely shone through- but her slim yet very feminine form easy to see in the light.

"Oh, uh.. Y-Yes, Nepeta?" this Equius responded.

She re-sat on Equius' lap, not caring the others could see. Not like they hadn't before. She slipped her arms around him and giggled, "I'm boooooored~ Play with me~!"

Sollux chuckled, "Eq I'm thuprithed you haven't exploded becauthe of the tention thhe mutht be putting on your pantth all the time."

"Oh, well, I'm surprised you haven't yourself from lack of it, Sollux," he responded.

"Wath that a jab?" he chuckled, then sat pressed against the bars. "I don't... 'thwing that way' anywayth," he then sent a 'beware motherufcker' look to the shrimp. "Whatth your name anywayth?"

"What the fuck is it to you, lispy?"

"Bro~" Gamzee, now not sober, chuckled and sat behind the shrimp, then pulled him close, "Motherfukin' miracles are everywhere bro, this shit here? Yes, he's evil. He'd do sooooo much shit to you, best listen to him. Or you'll be hittin' miracle-land faster than you could say Faygo bitches."

"Number one..." he said, shoving the taller one off of him. "Don't fucking touch me. Number two, why should I listen to you freak fuckasses?" Obviously, this guy doesn't get what goes down in prisons. **Hinthintwinkwink. **

Gamzee pulled him close again, then wrapped his arms around him so they were in front of his face more or less a foot or two away. He put his first finger in a box shape then pressed it to the curve of his thumb, making an almost nonexistent hole. "This, is your anus before prison," he then make the hole as big as he could with just his first finger and thumb, "This is your anus after prison."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he practically shouted in response, eyes widening. "Look you fucking cuntsweep cocksucker, if this is a fucking joke I'll fucking open your anus with my foot to where your shit just drops out."

"Nah mah man, I'm taken bro," Gamzee chuckled, then held him dangerously close. "You're in the 'to-insane-for-sunlight' section, meanin' you must have been one badass mother fucker."

"And Karkitty~" Nepeta purred, knowing his name, "Not like you're a virgin in that way. I know all, I see all, _Karkat Vantas_."

Karkat snapped his head around and gave her a severe case of receiving the death glare. "I swear to fucking God I will force you to grow a tail, rip it off in the most severe manner fucking possible and strangle you with it."

"Kinky~" she purred, then kissed Eq's cheek, pressing against him.

Gamzee and Sollux shared the same grin, Sollux then walked over to Karkat and sat in front of him while Gamzee held him still. "Well well, babybee hath a name."

"Let me go before I imprint my name through your fucking ugly-ass face."

Sol slid his lips to Karkat's ear, then let out a tear jerking moan. He then stood up and laid back on his bed.

"Ooh~ He got the purr~" Nepeta giggled, leaning against Eq's chest.

"What the fucking hell was that? Fuck, whatever the hell it was it didn't do shit you fucking dumbass. Now let me go before I tear you both a new asshole."

"Ah ah ah. You've been motherufuckin' claimed."

"Purrfect~"

Sol smirked and fell asleep.

"Oh, fucking, hell, no."

"And now to finish the motherfucking miracle triangle," Gamzee leaned down and did the exact same thing.

Karkat flinched at this, and jerked away. "Fuck no! I'm not some item that you fuckasses can claim! Fuck off!"

"Oh Karkitty, did the guards not tell you the rules~?"

"All they fucking told me was not to 'try anything funny' and start a physical fight. They never said a goddamn thing about these pitiful fucks of society wanting to rape me!"

"Oh Gamzee would never rape you~ He'd have you begging." Nepeta licked Eq's cheek, "You're being too quiet Equius," she pouted.

"Oh, uh, my apologies, Nepeta. It is just the lack of means for me to enter conversation."

"Just hug me," she sighed then looked at Karkat.

Karkat flipped her the bird, as Equius gave her a slightly nervous hug. "Fuck, all of you, to fucking hell, you abominations of every nightmare ever dreamt."

"Why are you in here by the way?" Gamzee asked, laying on his bed.

Nep busied herself with trying to get Equius to kiss her.

"None of any of your freaks' fucking business, so get off my fucking back."

"Oh Karkat, I'll find out~" she purred, "If its by force then so be it."

Karkat flipped the bird at her again. "Go fuck yourself."

"Taken care of before you got here~" she grinned at him.

"Thats fucking disgusting, but that's what you should expect from a fucking prostitute. God I hate all of you so fucking much and I've been here for less than 30 minutes."

"Equius he's being mean to me..."

"Well then, I will make him stop."

Karkat scoffed. "Yeah fuck you too, sweaty."

Nepeta looked at Gamzee, then at Karkat, then at Equius, then started to cry.

Equius had a low growl come from his throat, as he glared at Karkat. "Do you realize that you've-"

"Don't care," Karkat interrupted, obviously not giving a shit.

"How about we stop horsing around and you receive a generous fist to your jaw?"

Karkat wasn't even paying attention. Who was talking to him? He didn't care. _"I'm fucking tired, good thing I'm on a fucking bed... better keep my ass to the wall..." _he thought, pushing his back against the wall and laying down. _"This is a terrible bed."_

Nepeta looked at Eq and continued to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nepeta... I actually cannot do anything in this placement. Please, stop crying?"

She sniffed then nodded, wiping her eyes. "I-..." she whimpered softly, "I-I'm sorry." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a soft lick on his lip.

"Oh, uhm..." He blushed a little, and then comforted her in a close embrace. "There is no need for you to apologize, Nepeta."

Nepeta cuddled into him, then purred. Talking softly, she asked him about their previous talk, "When are we leaving...?"

"Oh, uhm... I, I'm not sure."

"It's up to Gamzee isn't it?"

"Hmm... yes, I suppose so."

She sighed, "Is Tav _still_ asleep?"

"Uhm, I believe so..." he answered, looking around.

"Can I lay with you tonight...? They took Fluffy..."

Equius had a light blush appear. "Uh, of course, Nepeta."

She smiled and hugged him again.

Sollux, being the person he was, woke up. Not used to sleep. He sighed, then slipped between the bars, and over to Nep and Eq.

Equius looked up at him. "Oh, hello Sollux."

"Thup," he asked, sitting in the darkness. "Gamthee is athleep... tho bored."

"I see. Well, what do you plan to do with the short one with the lood language?"

"Dependth on how he ith in the morning..."

"Well, just know that I will resort to physical punishment if he hurts Nepeta like that again."

Nepeta, who was now asleep, curled into Eq and purred.

"Hith fault then."

"Indeed," he replied, a little hesitant on petting Nepeta's hair, which he ended up doing.

"Your tho gentle with her. Yet you can even hold a cup, how ith that?"

"Hm... I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

Nep shivered and pressed her head into his neck.

Sol passed Eq a blanket, then sighed. "Itth rather... adorable though. Thhe dependth on you."

Equius wrapped the blanket around Nepeta. "I, suppose you are right."

"Jutht look at her."

Nep had a calm look on her face, cuddling into Eq.

"I-Indeed."

Nep purred in her sleep, shivering again.

Equius started to pet her softly again. "She looks so calm, like a cat."

Sollux chuckled, "Thhe _ith_ a cat."

"That is true, as well."

Nep mewled in her sleep, then purred louder, unconsciously sliding on of her hands into Equius'.

Equius grew a light blush, but instead of pulling his hand away, he tried to squeeze it oh so gently.

Sol smiled at the two. "Your thooo cu-" he paused, hearing singing- but it wasn't from Nepeta. He looked over to the cell he was supposed to be in.

It was, Karkat. Yes, Karkat. He just so happened to of started singing, in his sleep might I add, _Into the Night_ by _Santana_.

**((which we dont own... sadly.))**

Soll covered his mouth in an attempt to not laugh, but it was good singing.

"Is that... the singing of, Karkat? Is he not asleep?"

"H-heth athleep all right," Sol smirked.

"Oh... Oh my... Well, I must admit, that is... rather well singing."

"Agreed."  
_**WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP **_

**The Next Day... **

Nepeta was on Equius' back, giggling as he walked through the Cafeteria to their section- which was surrounded by a fence. Sollux and Gamzee were walking behind them- holding hands because fuck you this is a threeway pairing between Sol, Gamz and KK, and fuck the furrth wall XD

In a different section, though close to the group, a group of women notice their presence, and started talking shit about them, because bitches need to bitch apparently and can't keep their filthy mouths shut.

Nepeta heard, and got off Equius' back and walked over to them, the rest of the group following. "Excuse me? Could you purrease not talk about my friends?"

One of them, obviously the leader of the group of asshat douchemaggets, turned and glared, they all turned and glared actually, but she glared the hardest. "Oh yeah? What is a tiny little pussy gonna do the fuck about it?" she said, in a rather somehow naturally deep voice, standing up and looming over her, looking down with a smug grin. The other bitches giggled and waited anxiously.

Nepeta's voice darkened and got lower, as did the aura around her. The lights flickered because why the fuck not? "If you don't I'll end you," she smiled with a fake happiness, "Kay? Kay," she said, turning around to leave knowing that she wouldn't be able to.

"Oh no you don't, bitch," she said, gripping Nepeta's shoulder hard, turning her back around and striking her right in the fucking nose, causing her to hit the ground, hard.

"What the fuck?!" Karkat said, obviously rather shocked by this action. Though, he IS in prison, so why was he not expecting as much? Karkat had taken a step forward to try and do something, though unknown himself as to why he would even care.

Gamzee put his arm out in front of Karkat. "Don't bro; Sis gotta do what a sis gotta do. Its happened to us all..."

Nepeta got up, rage filled and grabbed the other girl's arm, it still being in her reach, and threw her across the room, making her smack into the wall hard. Claws bared she ran over to the girl and scratched her across the face, drawing lots of blood. At this Gamzee and Sollux ran over and dragged her into the fenced area, her still kicking and hissing.

Equius, however, did not take this lightly at all. He glared harshly at the remaining girls. "I would suggest you cease your rude and inappropriate insulting and gossiping about us. Or else..." His pupils went small with anger, as he glared even harsher at them, death in his eyes. "...I will end you all."

The group of girls nodded as they quivered with fear, and quickly left the area in a scramble.

Nepeta sat in her chair, bleeding from her nose. "E-Equius?" she mumbled, Sol calling Eq over to them.

Equius sort of speed walked over to Nepeta, sitting next to her and examining her wound.

Karkat, however, sort of just, awkward turtle walked over to them, though keeping his distance. This group of freaks who pretty much see him as an item of sexual pleasure were the only people he knew here, and he was gonna have to get used to them, whether he likes it or not.

Nepeta sat there silently as Eq checked her, "The.. only reason i went over there... is because they said something about you Eq..."

Sollux walked over to Karkat, as did Gamzee. They were about to speak when the Caf door opened and guards suddenly flowed into the room.

And walking in through the doors, was a very... tattooed guy, who was for some reason wearing a straightjacket, and looked completely out of his mind. He also had a mohawk, a really long mohawk, and tan skin. He chuckled loudly, deviously, before shouting, "PSY THE FUCKING PSYCHO IS FUUUCCCKKKIIIINNNGGGG PRESEEEEEEENNNNTT! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Who the fuck is this guy?

Gamzee grinned widely then ran over to him, BROHUG. He hugged Ta- I mean Psy and grinned. "Bout time you showed up bro! You missed Sis beat the motherfucking living shit out that chick!" he pointed to the girl, who was laying unconscious under a huge crack in the wall.

"It took an ASSLOAD OF FUCKING SCREAMING to get them to let me THE FUCKING FUCK out... I am crazy, no?"

"Come on bro, got you food," Gamzee said, putting his arm around his literal blood-brother, leading him to the fenced area.

Nep, after she was cleaned up, actually _kissed_ Eq for the first time. Because... well... its so cute...

Equius blushed more and deeper than his usual light blushes, but saw no harm in, returning the kiss... without demolishing her mouth.

Gamzee walked over to Karkat, "Tavbro, this is Karkat, Soll and I claimed him last night. Hes so cute isn't he?"

Soll walked over and patted Karkat's head, "Thith is Gamthee's actual brother. He'th... he'th literally inthane. Notithe all the guardth thuddenly in the room."

Nepeta wrapped her arms around Eq's neck then hugged him tightly.

"Fuck you," he said directing it toward Sollux. "Fuck you," this time toward Gamzee. "You don't fucking touch me," back to Sollux. "I don't fucking care who this lunatic is, like I fucking said yesterday: I'm not a fucking item that you fuckasses can claim, and I don't fucking care who else there is, cause I hate you all equally and you're going to drive ME into insanity by just being around you!"

Gamzee's eyes widened, then looked at Karkat, "Dude, bro. You might want to stop cussing so mu- too late," he said, hearing and feeling Tav- YES TAVROS- shaking and laughing softly.

Karkat eyed him cautiously. "The fuck is wrong with him?"

Tavros' head shot up, and tilted to the side, creepily. "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THERE ARE SO MANY FUCKING THINGS WRONG WITH ME THAT YOU'RE TINY MIDGET BRAIN WOULD EXPLODE A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES OVER BEFORE BEING EVEN SLIGHTLY ABLE TO EVEN BEGIN COUNTING! I WILL EAT YOUR HANDS!"

Gamzee and everyone in the cage took 3 huge steps back, even Nep and Eq. "Karbro, this fucker is stronger than Equius, and thats saying something... take 5 huge steps backwards."

Out of instinct, he didn't just take steps backwards, he hid behind fucking Gamzee and saw him as a meat shield.

Gamzee smirked, "You're going to pay for me being your shield later," he said, looking down at Karkat, eyes adding a "with your body" look.

Sollux calmly walked over to Tavros, being the only one who could calm him down. It was like Eq and Nep, Nep could calm Eq down no matter what and thats how these two are. He slid his arms around the slightly shorter one, hugging him calmingly, "Don't thcare the children Tavroth. Calm down, kay?" he asked, giving Tav a look.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tavros nodded. "Fine, I suppose you're fucking right."

Sollux leaned in and gently kissed him. "Good boy."

**Okay, to explain this. Gamzee is with Sol and Karkat, but Sol is also with Tav because Sol got claimed by him but was still... "allowed" to claim someone .-. make sense? no? think about it till it does or just ignore it xD**

With that, Tavros regaining calmness, Karkat stepped from behind Gamzee and continued on like he never did that... Though, of course, he harshly glared at Gamzee the whole time.

Gamzee looked at Karkat, "Have you ever seen a nude woman?" he asked out of nowhere, bringing to Karkat's attention that Nep showered with them. "I don't suggest looking over at her unless you want a fist to the brain from Eq. It looks like no one else can see her now. Shoulda gotten here earlier, she's a beauty," he smirked, making Nep blush.

"Thank you Gamzee," she smiled.

Karkat scoffed. "What the fuck ever. I'm not interested in cat-obsessed obnoxious prostitutes."

Sol smacked Karkat hard upside the head. "Rethpect her young man, or elthe Gamthee might... be a little too hard on you." He returned to his beloved Tavros, sitting on him as a decoration as he always had.

"Kiss my ass- err, scratch that. Try that and I will fucking shit in your face."

"Oh baby~" All the guys in the cage except Eq and Karkat said- hewasbusywithnepcoughcough- at the same time.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING DISGUSTING ASS PERVERTS! TOUCH ME AND I WILL BREAK YOUR ARMS!"

Gamzee appeared behind Karkat, and held him around the waist close to him. But before Karkat could do anything Gamzee lightly bit a spot on his neck, then licked it. Oops~ Found the kittyspot.

As a reaction, Karkat practically melted, releasing a soft moan. Wait a fucking minute. Karkat? Moaning? He right after choked on the goddamn air, eyes widening and tried to shove Gamzee away. "YOU FUCKASS! LET ME GO BEF-"

Gamzee bit there harder, then smirked, knowing what the reaction to it would be.

Once again, Karkat melted to it, another soft moan escaping his throat. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Thoughts of getting anally fucked right then and there rushed through his mind: He didn't want that... or did he? Of course not! He tried again to shove Gamzee away after recovering again.

Gamzee noticed a few guards walking over to take Tav and Sol to a private cell- because thats what this prison was. Because fuck you. He chuckled as a few more came over to Gamzee slowly, "They're coming to take us away Karkat, it's that time~"

Sollux, halfways across the room finished for him, "Paaaaaaaaaailing tiiiiiime~"

Nepeta looked at Karkat with a smug grin, then repeated what she had said earlier- now with proof, "As I said Karkitty, he'll have you begging~ and you've just seen how."

"FUCK. ALL. OF. YOU."

The guards quickly handcuffed them together, then walked them to a cell... seemingly... made.. for this... stuff...

The entire walk, Karkat was struggling to get free, doing whatever he could to at the least slow them down. Aaand, of course he was shouting curse words too.

The guards never slowed, then locked the door behind them, "2 hours."

Gamzee gave Karkat a smug grin. "You heard em motherfucker. 2 hours. And if you don't, they leave us in here till you do. Trust me. Tried that."

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PRISON IS THIS?" Karkat went up to the metal door and bashed his fists against it. "LET ME OUT! I WANT A FUCKING PRISON TRANSFER! THIS IS INSANITY! YOU'RE ALLOWING FUCKING RAPE DAMNIT!"

A guard appeared on the other side of the door, opening the eye slot. "He'll have you begging Karkat," the guard grinned, "He always does."

"This is, infact, an insaneassylumed sexprison. Karkat. Your parents must have signed you in," Gamzee grinned, sitting in a rather comfy looking chair. The room itself was homey, 'cept the metal door that is.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE ASSHOLES! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?" He shot his head back toward Gamzee, glaring harshly at him. "I REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! AND I DON'T CARE HOW LONG THEY KEEP ME HERE! I DON'T CARE IF THEY TORTURE ME OR DEPRIVE ME OF FOOD OR WATER!"

"Oh? But the food they just gave you- will make you need it. So, yup." That explained why Gamzee had no food earlier. "You're gunna, or they'll make you. And this is actually... not illegal believe it or not. So you can't sue them. Parents knew exactly what was gunna happen and they still signed ya in. So, derp."

"STILL DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN I CAN'T KILL THEM!"

"Then you'll have to live here, this happens every two days. Just so you know," he said, starting to look more and more... sexual. He now, was shirtless and just sitting there- knowing the effect the meds had mentally counting down. "_4...3..."_

"_He... looks so... attractive... NO. I DID NOT JUST FUCKING THINK THAT. THIS PSYCHOPATH INTENDS TO RAPE ME! IF BY SOME MEANS HE FUCKING DOESN'T THEN THOSE RETARDED-ASS GUARDS ARE GONNA STEP IN! FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" _he screamed in his mind as he continued to glare at Gamzee, gulping and not noticing he's holding his breath.

"_2...1... showtime motherfucker._" Gamzee continued to sit there, watching Karkat.

Karkat glared in turn, also watching him. _"Maybe he's not gonna do anything after all..." _he thought, feeling a bit depressed- nope. Definitely not depressed.

"Come here?" he asked, deeper than usual voice, wondering if KK started to feel the tingle.

"Ahahaha... very funny. No."

"I will force your ass over that goddamn bed and destroy you if you don't get over here right motherfucking now."

Karkat simply flipped him his middle finger.

Gamzee stood up, pulling Karkat over to the bed, pinning him down so KK couldn't move at all. "I'm the softest motherfucker in this whole damn jail, if any of the others including my brother had been here instead of me you'd be in the fucking corner panting of exhaustion. Capiche? So calm your goddamn motherfucking tits. I can see the mds working. So you don't have much time till you can't think of anything but sex."

"Fuck you."

"Would you like to?" he smirked.

Karkat's eye twitched. "Hell to the fucking no. Fuck off."

Gamzee out of nowhere bit the spot on KK's neck again, but didn't move away from it after a moment as he had before.

Karkat's eyes widened for a moment, before closing entirely, while melting into it once more, releasing that same soft moan, and heat rushing to his face.

Gamzee sucked on it hard, giving the meds a jumpstart.

Another soft moan left Karkat's throat, unconsciously clinging to Gamzee's torso. _"He's going to rape me."_ was the thought that flooded his mind, though, he wasn't completely against it like he wished he was. He didn't think that. Nope.

Gamzee slid his arms down KK's torso, massaging it as he did. Though he still had his mouth pressed against that spot. He lightly raked his teeth over it, then kissed it again.

Karkat's breath hitched, following by a slightly louder moan. "J-jackass..."

"If you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. So far... you aren't being very nice," he swiftly tied KK's arms to the bedpost, followed by his feet- Stupidly, stupidly fast. But good knots. Yay for boy scouts. XD

"Newsflash bimbo, I'm never nice!" Karkat spat, though new thoughts flooded his mind. Not really thoughts, but what he was told. _"He'll have you begging. He'll have you begging. He'll have you begging." _swirled around him and as much as he tried to make them go away, he did not succeed. He only tried to tell himself that he won't beg, he'll make himself not beg.

Gamzee got up when he was done, and smirked at Karkat. He then did a backbend-kick over to the dresser. "Motherfucking acrobats man. Miracles and shit, who else can move like this? No one. Just me," he grinned, loving being so flexible. "Graceful like a fucking ballerina bitch," he got something from the dresser, then went back over to Karkat. His expression made the "beg" part look stronger and more sure to happen.

"What the fuck did you get?" he said, trying to ignore the expression.

"Me to know, you to find out," he said, grabbing the knife again. OH SHIT- KNIFE?! YES A FUCKING KNIFE. He waggled it at Karkat then set it on the table. "Try anything, that will be used." He- with inhuman force- ripped KK's shirt off. "Won't be rape though bro, you'll be begging." **-actually very awkward and does not know how to make that happen-**

"The day I fucking beg is the day my jaw falls off and becomes a fucking fish." Blatant lie. He's about to lose it.

Gamzee's finger ghosted over the now very very obvious mark on Karkat's neck, then slid his hand onto a spot on Karkat's hipbone, pressing down lightly. Oops, found his second.

Karkat melted to this, yet another soft moan leaving from him, but quickly shooting what glare he could muster toward Gamzee. "Stop fucking running your goddamn hands all over me- I will bite your face!" he barked, though you can tell he didn't sound as into it as he normally does. He's slipping and it's becoming obvious.

Gamzee smirked, "So _this_ is the more sensitive one," he said moving his face down to it, then licked it. "Soft, pale, light skin, you seem like a bottom at this point."

Karkat flinched at the hip, releasing another soft moan. "Shut the fuck up..!"

"As you wish~" he smirked then bit the more sensitive mark.

Karkat's breath hitched, twitching a bit and gave a little higher volume of a moan, then bit his lip. You're almost there Gamzee.

Gamzee sucked on the spot, running his hand lightly along Karkat's legs, then looked up at him. "Your skin, is too pale. It needs more marks." Gamzee then flashed him a rather evil looking smile before repeated what he'd just done all over KK's torso.

In attempt to keep what dignity he had left, Karkat kept his lip bit, due to the lack of mobility in his arms so he can cover his mouth, so what moans and soft grunts like "nn" and "nngh" that came out were more or less muffled.

Gamzee made his way up, then bit the neck kittymark, then- kissed KK rather softly.

After having released yet another soft, muffled moan at the biting of his neck, Karkat was rather... stunned, at how soft Gamzee's lips were. And, SNAP! Congratulations Gamzee. Next thing he knew, he was kissing Gamzee back, while the thought, _"I'm the softest one here." _clouded his mind. Gamzee wasn't fucking around, as it seems.

Gamzee lightly slid his hand up, cupping one side of Karkat's face, "You're getting special treatment. Only you get this," he smiled down at him. His movements were hot then cold; rough then light.

You couldn't say Karkat wasn't enjoying it. He shifted some, rather annoyed that he was binded, but hadn't really made any effort to get them off. You know how he said he wouldn't let himself beg? Yeah, well, he's about to crash through that roof.

Gamzee looked at him seriously, "If I untied these, you would...?"

"I..." he started, and after a soft sigh and looking at some random direction that wasn't up or at Gamzee, "...I, wouldn't... fight back..."

Gamzee reached over and untied his hands, leaving his feet tied.

Karkat rubbed his wrists, though didn't look up; not without cracking again.

Gamzee looked down at him, then tilted his face up.

Somehow Karkat expected Gamzee to do that, and forced himself to retain what little self-control he still possessed. Didn't Gamzee say something about meds in the food? Okay yeah he can blame that for anything he might say and do beyond this point.

"'Bout the meds-" Gamzee kissed him again, "They aren't real."

Well fuck. Karkat managed to narrow his eyes into some form of a glare. "I hate you..." he said as harshly as he could, before shooting his hands up, cupping Gamzee's face in them and yanking him down, smashing their lips together once more.

Gamzee smirked, then kissed back, sliding his hands to the spots and rubbing them roughly- breaking whatever control KK had over his actions.

Unable to contain the quick coming moan in his throat, he was forced to open his mouth and release it in the kiss, though his body jolting a little from the sudden pressure.

Gamzee slid his tongue into Karkat's mouth, teasing his tongue. His fingers danced on the marks, every now and then; adding a bit more pressure than the other touches.

Continuing to release soft moans as result of the touching, Karkat sucked on Gamzee's tongue gently, though allowing him to do what he pleased, now nowhere near able to put up any fight at all.

Gamzee moved his knee, lightly rubbing Karkat's totally obvious bulge with his leg.

Karkat's legs twitched, though his moans into the kiss which is still in tact gained a little volume. So many things at once. So much sexual pleasure flowing through his body.

Gamzee pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Karkat. "Such cute moans~"

Karkat, unintentionally, made an even cuter, though submissive, expression: that of which was some form of mixture of hate, pleasure, and wanting. "S-shut up." Tick tock tick tock Karkat, if it wasn't for that kiss, you would've already started begging.

Gamzee retied Karkat's arms, then got up and sat back in his chair. He sat there, smirking at Karkat. "I'll wait."

"What's the big fucking idea? Why the fuck did you tie my arms back up?!" he protested, tugging a little at his returned restraints.

"Like I said before, I'm the softest. Meaning- I don't rape. I wait."

"I-" He was about to respond, then realized what he was talking about. "You're a clever little shit now aren't you?"

"Only learned from experience broski. But, I've got scars. You've got little marks that fade in maybe 4 days."

"Whatever, it wasn't my fucking idea to begin with," Karkat replied, though starting to twitch. He was aching for more. He tried to look and sound like he was going to be able to resist, but he already accepted the damn fact that he fucking loved it, and wanted more.

Gamzee sat there, one leg crossed over the other. Hiding the pain from the hate in Karkat's eyes, he sat. And waited, for maybe 15 minutes. And what a deadly 15 minutes those must have been for Karkat.

Deadly indeed. Karkat by then, had been noticeably twitchy with anxiety, withdrawal. He had started to unconsciously, though trying to be subtle, use his thighs to rub his bugle to ease the aching and craving. Then suddenly Gamzee walked over, forced his legs apart, and tied his legs in a way he couldn't move them as well, or really at all. Karkat though was in no shape to really do anything, besides stare at him pleadingly. Pleadingly... with his bright red face. His expression died out of hate. It was now filled with absolutely need, like when you take crack away from a crack-addict((or faygo away from gamzee)) and give him no help after that- though, this had a bit more meaning to it. Not once, ever, had he felt so needy and dependant, especially not in a sexual manner... or from a crazy mass murdering, marijuana-smoking, fucked-up-prison-contained... attractive, soft... Oh goddamnit. Point is he was about to fucking crack.

"Nope, Sorry bro. Words only motherfucker," he leaned down, under the bed then stood up again, returning to his chair. Only now was it noticeable that he had tattoos _everywhere_, decorating his semi-tan skin. Ha. Dark and light. Get it? Get it? No? Fuck you. XD

3...2...1... "FUCK! JUST HURRY UP! FUCKING PLEASE! I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND! Kiss me, lick me, bite me, fuck me as hard as you want I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST DO SOMETHING!" Aaaand, he snapped. He had an even more submissive and pleading expression; he was now practically throwing himself at Gamzee's mercy. Damn man.

**-Wriggled after reading that- **  
Gamzee smirked, "Too bad I can't record your face too," he said, "Buuuut, okay."

Karkat let out a soft sigh in relief, and rather... eagerly, waited for Gamzee to get the fuck off his ass and do his way with him.

Gamzee grinned evil, then licked his cheek. He walked back over to his chair, and sat down. "There. Licked you."

Karkat's eye twitched. He started flailing around as best he can, letting out annoyed and frustrated grunting noises. "NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY YOU- NNGGHAAAHH! I NEED IT! I FUCKING NEED IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" he shouted, still flailing himself around. "Fucking damnit Gamzee! I'm fucking begging you, even if I was fucking warned! Fucking please!"

"Perfect~" Gamzee said, going over to him and kissing him, then untied him. "Say please- without a bad word."

Karkat took, not a very hard, hold of the back of Gamzee's head; fingers entangled with his hair. "...Please, Gamzee..."

"As you wish~" Gamzee took off Karkat's pants, then his own. He licked from the hem of KK's boxers up to his cheek.

Karkat only let out a soft moan from the back of his throat, absolutely nowhere near satisfied- especially after being put through that waiting period.

Gamzee took off Karkat's boxers, then his own. He whistled at Karkat. "Too sexy for your own good," he then leaned down to Karkat's thighs, and left the same marks on his thighs- purposefully not touching Karkat closer to the inner hips.

Karkat let out soft moans at the bites, legs twitching a little bit. "I'd say the same..." he said under his breath, not sure if Gamzee heard.

"Heard that," he said, lightly kissing KK's bulge then going up to his face again. "How uh... into pain are you?"

"Uhh... not.. very much...?"

"Hmm... okay," Gamzee leaned over to the the bedside table, and got some lube- because this is a motherfuckin sex prison bitches. He put some on his fingers, then slid one of them in Karkat, kissing his neck.

"Nn..." Karkat moaned softly, flinching slightly.

"Mmm.. your sensitive aren't you?" he said, moving that finger softly.

Letting out another soft moan, Karkat said, "Y-yeah.. thanks for pointing it out, Captain Obvious..."

He added another, "Then _this_ will be _fun._" Gamzee slid his fingers slowly.

"Nn-ahh... J-just... shut up..." he moaned, putting his face into Gamzee's shoulder.

Gamzee grinned, adding a third. "You new at being bottom~?"

Karkat flinched, keeping the next moan in his throat. "Y-you haven't noticed yet? Goddamn..."

"Well, you seemed like a girl type so... eh," he shrugged it off.

"Just shut up."

"Nope," he smirked.

"Then I'll fucking make you..." he said, forcing a kiss onto Gamzee, whether he'd kiss back or not.

Gamzee kissed back, adding a 4th finger.

Karkat moaned into it, though opening his mouth a little, if Gamzee wanted to deepen it.

Gamzee pulled away from the kiss, then pulled out his fingers.

Karkat looked up at him, examining him and his actions, though already getting a pretty good guess as to what comes next.

Gamzee lubed himself, then tossed the bottle somewhere in the room. He leaned over Karkat with a rather sexy expression, then kissed him, sliding in slowly.

Karkat unconsciously held his breath, though kissed back.

Gamzee stopped once all the way in, then looked down at Karkat.

"It... feels, a little tight..."

"Its, supposed to," his face was calming, he leaned down and kissed Karkat's forehead.

Karkat sighed softly. "This... isn't... as bad, as I originally thought... Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Of course, and... it gets better," he promised. To emphasize his point, he drew his hips back slightly, then pushed back in slowly and gently.

Karkat let out a soft moan. "You... don't have to be too gentle.."

"But I'm going to be. Deal with it," he said, moving like that again.

"I, can't exactly do that..." he moaned.

Gamzee smirked, then moved a little faster.

Karkat let out soft moans, and somewhat muffled "nn"s and "nngh"s, holding onto Gamzee.

Gamzee slid one hand down, massaging the lower kittymark with care. The other hand made its way into Karkat's, lacing their fingers together.

Karkat started to melt into the massaging, moans increasing in volume a little bit.

Gamzee felt his chest tighten slightly, and let out a soft sigh before going faster.

Karkat's panting became more noticeable, alongside his soft moaning.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat, then stared into his eyes.

Karkat felt a little uneasy. "Is... everything, okay?"

Gamzee nodded, then kissed his neck.

Karkat let out a soft sigh, and started to purr softly. And considering Gamzee's face is right against his neck, he could hear, and feel the vibrations in his neck.

"Cute," he smirked before moving one of Karkat's legs over his shoulder.

"Its not cute..."

Gamzee smirked, "Yes, you are." He gave a rather rough thrust, then bit Karkat's shoulder lightly.

Karkat shot out a sharp moan right after his breath hitched, and gripped onto Gamzee.

Gamzee smirked, and did it again; trying to get a different reaction- maybe if he was lucky a bit more begging.

Karkat gripped a little tighter, one hand clutching the hair on the back of Gamzee's head. Oh that soft hair. Karkat started purring again. "That... feels, so fucking good..." he moaned, between his purring. "...Do it... do it again..."

Gamzee grinned, then switched his soft pace with a rougher one, "Like this~?"

"F-fuck... Y-yes, thats it..." he moaned and panted.

Gamzee made sure to leave a mark that screamed: CLAIMED.

Karkat made a soft, sort of lengthy moan, and purred a little.

"That purr," Gamzee grinned, _growling_ rather softly, "is full of mothefuckin' miracles man."

"It... it, happens n-naturally..." he said softly through a few moans and purrs.

"I can tell," he said, a little bit of relief in his growl, making it seem like he'd held it in for years.

"T-thats... some, growl of your, own..."

"W-wouldnt call it... necessarily a growl..." Okay, its more like a really really deep purr. I call it a growl, get over it. "But thanks."

Karkat pushed his face a bit into the crook of Gamzee's neck, and rested it there, purring softly.

Gamzee slid his other hand into Karkat's, and squeezed them softly. "You're so motherfuckin' beautiful Karkat."

Karkat was silent for a moment. "Aren't I just some, item, that you've claimed... that you can do your way with, toss aside, and come back to do the same? You, and lispy sure made that fucking impression..."

"I'm not that kind of person," he said, hands tightening around Karkat's. "Sol, however... is used as that sort of.. "item" from my brother so it passes through him naturally. He's, more or less harmless in this way." He gave a sharp thrust, "Just don't get involved with Tav, specially 'cuz you're not a pain person."

Karkat released quite the soft, though verbal moan at the sudden thrust, and panted for a moment. "I, don't plan to..." he said, a little, relieved... Relieved that Gamzee wasn't a person like that. But why? Karkat did not yet know.

Gamzee's movements seemed to get a bit more... rugged.

Most of Karkat's moaning became soft grunts and some soft groans, though it didn't all vanish, and they were in pleasure, of course. But for some reason, he wondered when their 2 hours were up. And that thought started a chain of thoughts.

"Its only been an hour Karkat," he smirked, then kissed the marks on his neck.

Karkat moaned softly at the kissing. Though, the chain of thought he pretty much created had him thinking about all the hickeys Gamzee left all over his body, some pretty damn visible. Everyone who sees him will think shit like _"Gamzee went to town on that shortie" _and like that.

"Oh, I was... told by the guards. Remind me to tell... the others: everyone bathes separately now..."

Karkat let out a soft sigh in relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting shower-raped and people seeing the hickeys that were going to be concealed behind clothing.

Gamzee sat up onto his elbows, and grinned down at KK, "Think you were gonna get shower-raped or something?" Ok, Gamzee, gettin kinda scary bro.

Karkat looked up at him, not amused in the slightest. "Great, now I can't even think without people making comments about my thoughts. Either you're a fucking mind reader or you're just so conveniently telling me what's going through my fucking head."

"I'm a mind reader, your about to think "oh my god"," he grinned, giving a sharp rough thrust.

Karkat yelped at this, rather cutely, clutching onto whatever was closest that his hands could reach. "Fuck you... I feel mentally violated now..." he sighed.

"You love it~" he said, doing it again, "And that yelp, Mein Gott."

Karkat yelped again, panting lightly. "Nnn... Whatever..."

Gamzee grinned, "Do it again~"

Karkat groaned softly, then sighed, just as soft. "You're gonna have to work it out of me..."

"Can do broski," he said giving another hard thrust, then lightly bit his neck again.

Just as they both were expecting, Karkat yelped again, holding onto Gamzee tightly.

Gamzee grinned at him, then massaged his thigh, next to le erection.

Karkat moaned softly, breath having hitched on first contact. After a couple seconds, he started to purr.

Gamzee grinned wider, rubbing a bit more calmly.

"That... feels nice..." Karkat moaned, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Good," he said moving his hands to Karkat's erection, gently moving his hands the same way.

Karkat shivered, moaning a bit louder.

"How about that?" His actions were smooth, and gentle... like... holding a- baby. Karkat still didn't know how old Gamzee was.

"It... it feels amazing..." he moaned.

He moved his hands faster, "How about that?" he asked, kissing along his shoulder.

"K-keep doing it..."

Gamzee smiled and kept doing it, yet his pace slowed to a kind of loving one, yet it couldn't have been that obvious- could it?

Karkat was really too taken up by the feeling to notice anything. He continued to let out soft moans, and light pants.

Gamzee rested his head against Karkat's shoulder, letting out a soft moan. Which, by the way, was a lot more submissive than it should have been in their current position.

"Are... are you tired?"

Gamzee simply shrugged.

"Oh okay yeah such a straightforward answer..." Karkat sighed. "Whatever... I'm... a little fatigued myself..."

Gamzee shivered slightly, then let out another one of the submissive moans.

"What's your fucking deal Gamzee?"

"Hn?"

"Nothings happening and you're moaning like I was..."

"Long ass motherfuckin story man," Gamzee said- panting in a rather controlled manner.

"Make it shorter then."

"Okay; super short- bit more painful." **warning; mindfuck dead ahead. **Gamzee looked Karkat in the eyes, and since Gamzees writer is getting bored with two regular men shes doing something about it. "I, was experimented on; and that made my nerves do something weird and now I feel things after they happen instead, ng... of during.."

"Thats... just... what the fuck... I... I'm not sure what to say..."

"Then.. don't..."

Karkat remained silent, not sure with what he should be doing. I mean, come on. He's in prison, so obviously he grew up in a poor environment and shit, and wouldn't know the first thing to comforting someone. Usually the only things that he does is cuss, insult, and fight... aside from sleeping and eating... though he had insomnia.

Gamzee laid there, and by the rather cute but extremely soft noises he made just laying there he was obviously telling the truth.

Karkat just watched for a moment, feeling sorry for him. This is one fucked up place.

"This... is one fucked up place..."

"Stop it."

"What did I do this ti- ah..."

"Just... Nevermind... forget it..." he said, feeling a bit guilty.

Gamzee kissed Karkles' cheek, then smiled down at him- the feeling of what they just did still ringing brightly in Gamzee's eyes. He _had_ had a lot of time to practice holding in shit like that.

"Are... are we done, now?"

"Do you _want_ to be done now? Its completely your choice."

"W-well.. uhm.. I just, know my limits is all..." he said. He did tell the truth, he was pretty worn out... yet, he didn't really want it to be over.

Gamzee gave a small thrust- having still been inside him. "Yes or no, no answer imna assume no."

Karkat released a sharp moan. "God damn! Just- my ass and hips hurt and I'm tired. For the sake of my frail-ass body, I'd rather not continue... but... I... did, enjoy it..." he said, a little nervously near the end.

Gamzee sighed in half relief and laid next to him, "Thank fucking god."

"...Can you get out of me now?"

"Hmmm... nope," he grinned and gave one more hard thrust into a sensitive spot, then starts to pull out.

Karkat yelped, then glared at Gamzee. "Not fucking funny."

"Nope, that was pretty fucking hilarious."

Karkat sighed heavily. "Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Sleep. Trust me, you'll need it."

"That, I have no fucking doubt of..." Karkat said, sighing again though with a less irritated tone. He turned onto his back and shut his eyes.

Gamzee made himself stay awake, sleeping could be dangerous for him right now.

Perhaps another 40 minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door. The guards had started coming to the cells. There was a deep voiced "Get dressed." coming from the other side of the door. Not really a deep sleeper, or really able to stay asleep, Karkat was easily woken up.

He groaned weakly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Fuuck... I still ache..." he groaned under his breath.

"It'll stop soon..." Gamzee said looking rather deprived.

"I know that..." Karkat stood up, picking up both their clothing and being nice enough to give Gamzee's his before putting his own on.

Gamzee stood up, wobbled, then got dressed. "I got a bad feeling... today is mail day..."

Karkat scoffed. "Mail... I know for a goddamn fact I'll never get anything. Nor would I want to."

"I... wonder if she sent me anything..." a small smile graced his lips at the thought of her, he pulled out a picture from his pants, and held it close.

Karkat turned around, giving Gamzee a curious look. "She?"

"_**The most**_ important thing in my life," he said, before handing Karkat the picture. It was of a cute, little tiny baby girl in a dress smiling at the camera. "Isn't she the cutest thing?" he asked, and the baby girl looked like she could make anyone smile, even a crabby old fart like Karkat.

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "How can an infant child send mail?"

Gamzee handed him another picture, and a well drawn park. "See that? She drew that. She's with her Aunt so her Aunt would send it. But still."

"Makes more sense. Who the hell mothered her?"

Gamzee fell silent, face suddenly seeming more dark than night. "Thats... thats the thing, thats why I'm in here, a _prison_."

"Did you kill her or something?"

"Ha. No. I killed the man who killed her, and his family. But, before I killed him I made him watch me kill his wife- who helped kill my fiance." Gamzee seemed dead serious, then took the picture back and walked out of the room like nothing happened. _Obviously a sensitive subject._

Karkat sighed to himself, putting his face in his palm. "Way to go Karkat..." he said to himself. Moments, he left the room as well, guards escorting him back.

It was already around 9 or 10, meaning most of the guys were asleep. Gamzee however- was shaking violently, curled into a ball, reading the letter over and over again. _"__**I'm sorry to say this Mr. Makara**__- mr... god I hate when people call me mister..." _his eyes scanned the paper for the 80th time- _**"-have been killed by a freak explosion-"**_ He started crying softly, hoping not to wake anyone up. When he had first gotten the letter and read it he was horrified and wouldn't show anyone, and still wouldn't.

Karkat, being an insomniac topped with being a light sleeper, merely had his eyes closed, but was fully conscious and awake. _"Motherfucking damnit..." _he cursed mentally. He was sure Gamzee was still awake, but he was facing the wall plus the darkness of the room wouldn't let him really find out. Karkat groaned softly in irritation, and continued cursing himself for things he can't really help.

Gamzee let out a rather heartbreaking sob, that usually wouldn't be heard but its late and silent so it was pretty obvious.

That's when Karkat's eyes opened. _"Huh? Gamzee?" _he thought, turning over and trying to find where Gamzee was. His eyes were pretty fixated to the dark, so it didn't take very long to spot a figure of a body. He hesitated, not sure if he should get himself involved... No not really, he was just a bit afraid he'd get, oh I don't know, severely injured for not minding his own damn business. Happened before.

Gamzee turned over, purple eyes piercing the darkness over to Karkat's eyes. "You're awake?" he asked, tears visibly flowing.

Karkat sighed softly. "Can't sleep... so yes."

"Can you... do...me a favor...?" Gamzee asked, wiping his eyes. Its so weird to see a grown man cry...

Karkat had a bit of a pained feeling in his chest. "...Yeah?"

"Commere..."

Karkat rolled over, hesitating for a moment, before sliding out of the bed and walked over to Gamzee.

Gamzee gave Karkat a small flashlight, "Please tell me this doesn't say what I keep reading..." he said before handing him the letter.

Karkat gave him a strange look, before using the flashlight to read the letter...

Dear Mr. Makara,  
I am sorry to say that your sister and daughter have passed in a tragic freak explosion-  
**then it drones on and on about choices and shit that ain't very important.**

Karkat couldn't really believe it. What a twist of foul luck. "It... It says what you've been reading... I've never really been one to sugarcoat things, nor really lie to someone's face..." He was silent for a moment, handing the items back. "I... All I can say is, I'm sorry..."

"I-I told them... they called me insane..." he said, putting them under his pillow. "And now my love is gone." He was starting to sound... insane...

"_Fuck... What do I do? What do I do?" _Karkat was sort of innerly panicking. He had no experience in this sort of thing! All he knows how to do is cuss, insult and punch; not comfort someone! Not sure if its the wisest choice, Karkat got on his knees next to Gamzee and hugged him.

Gamzee hugged him back, crying into his shoulder softly. Its painful so see a grown man cry...

That's not the only thing painful. He was in prison for avenging his ex-fiancee while his daughter was being raised, who was now dead along with a sister. That just... isn't right. Such a foul twist of luck indeed. Though... what also pained him, Karkat, was the fact that Gamzee has some form of interest in women- going far enough to have a child. That stacked on top of the damn prison forcing sex, Gamzee could be perfectly straight... in sexuality.

"This is why I fucking hate women..." he muttered, "Angel was the only girl I could stand besides Nep or my sister...or Ami"

Whether he'd admit it or not, Karkat was a little less pained, and a bit more hopeful. Wait what?

Gamzee looked at Sol, who was asleep holding a small animal, then chuckled. "We aren't so different from normal people... see?"

Karkat sighed. "Not really, but according to most of our goddamn fucked up society we're very different. I'm proof enough of that..."

"You? You get in fights, thats normal. I however..."

"Fights? Yeah from my point of view. I've been charged with assault and attempted murder."

Gamzee just stared at KK, "I'm in here because I murdered 6 people without thinking a second thing about it."

"Yeah... but for the right reason... more or less..."

"And illegal possession of drugs."

Karkat gave him a weird look, raising an eyebrow. "Should I even ask?"

He gave his trademark smirk.

Karkat rolled his eyes. _"At least I think he feels better..." _

Gamzee's chest tightened again- eyes widening as he fell onto Karkat unconscious.

"Huh?! G-Gamzee?" he asked, startled, and lightly shaking him. "Gamzee, are you okay?"

Sol, hearing this, woke up and went over to them. "Wha- uuuhhh did you break Gamthee?" he asked, picking- yes. You read this right- Gamzee up and putting him on a bed.

"Haha very fucking funny. What the hell's wrong with him?"

Nepeta walked from the shadow of the corner of Karkat and the others' cell. "He should have told the guards... idiot..." she said, rather suddenly.

Karkat flinched and his head shot to the direction of Nepeta. "Yeah that's nice, come out of fucking nowhere, talking about something I don't know yet. Yeah, great, thanks for the information."

"Gamzee's allergic to the air here." **Its simple. Just a little detail i wanted to add, don't hate me ;.;**

"Then why the fuck don't they move him to another cell?" he asked, though not very full-heartedly.

"Hes too 'dangerous' for anywhere else. Aka, they don't fucking care," Nep said, taking a needle out of her pocket, with a weird cloudy looking liquid. She then put it into Gamzee, him taking a huge sudden breath.

"Why does a shit-prison like this even exist..." he groaned under his breath, then sighed. "Whatever... I'm going to try and get some fucking sleep..." he said, walking back over to his bed and crawled under the thin, ragged covers.

"No one knows..." the three said at the same time.

Karkat sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Karkat?" Gamzee asked as the others went back to sleep. "Keep it a secret... please..."

"Yeah yeah... whatever... sure..." he said, getting continuously quiet.

"Thank you..." he said, before finally falling asleep.

Karkat sighed again, opening his eyes half-heartedly and stared at the wall. There was only one thing on his mind, and he can't really believe himself for it. Only about another 2 hours later did Karkat actually fall asleep.

Gamzee was asleep the whole next day, which none of the guards really cared anyways.

At lunch, Nep sat on Equius' lap, "I feel so bad furr Gamzee..."

"Indeed," Equius replied, though watching Karkat simply poke at his food and act like a sack of depression... whatever the hell that is.

Sol seemed out of it, "Gamthee'th acting like Angel died or thomething... it'th thad."

**-too lazy to go back and edit- Angel was his daughter Ami his fiance. kay? kay. **

Karkat stopped his poking his food for a moment, before doing it again.

Sol sighed, just staring at his food- then pushing it away.

"It seems not many of us are very hungry," Equius said, not very hungry himself.

The group was obviously **not** the cheeriest without Gamzee.

About 2 a.m. that night, Karkat, like usual, was staring at the wall not being able to sleep, though thinking everyone else was. He sighed softly before starting to zone out through half-lit eyes.

Gamzee got out of bed, crawls under Karkat's covers, then fell asleep there cuddled against Karkat's back.

Karkat's eyes had widened, still staring at the wall. "Uh... Gamzee? What are you doing?" he asked, the tone of a whisper, unsure if Gamzee is even still awake.

Gamzee buried his face in Karkat's back, purring softly in his sleep.

Karkat sighed softly. Too late to question him, not like he really minded. Karkat went back to staring at the wall through half-lit eyes for about another hour. His eyes had shut, and was nearing falling asleep.

Gamzee's arms that had been around Karkat's chest, traveled down to his waist, pulling him slowly closer.

"Hn? G-Gamzee?" he whispered softly, placing a hand on Gamzee's forearm.

Gamzee's hand slid to Karkat's hipbone, rubbing the kittymark that was there. And yes, he was still asleep.

Karkat melted, moaning softly, though forcing it to be softer. "Sh-shit... Gamzee..." he said softly.

Gamzee purred louder, rubbing it smoother. His face, that was now against Karkat's neck, kissed the other kittymark.

Karkat made a soft whimper, melting into it more. "Ahh... G-Gamzee..." he moaned, head tilting back a little.

Gamzee smirked, rubbing them harder.

Karkat brought his other hand up to his mouth to help muffle his moans and whimpers.

Gamzee purred, pretending to still be asleep. "Nng... Karkat~" he moaned in fake sleep.

"F-fuck..." he moaned, muffled, panting lightly. He hesitated for a moment, before slowly sliding Gamzee's hand over the center of his pants using the forearm he was holding onto.

"Mnng..." he held in a laugh.

Whether Karkat noticed or not, he really didn't want Gamzee to stop. Also, by now, Karkat had a deep dark red blush on his face.

Gamzee's hand tightened around KK's bulge, then he smirked, "You could ask you know."

"...F-fuck you..." Karkat said softly, moaning just as softly.

"Go ahead and do it," Gamzee's grin widened and he slid his hand into Karkat's pants- but not boxers.

"N-not what I meant..." he whispered, pushing his back onto Gamzee's chest.

"Then what did you mean~?" he teased, only having his hand lightly pressed against KK.

"You know exactly what I meant..."

"Guide my hand bitch."

Karkat took a light gulp, before sliding Gamzee's hand into his boxers nervously.

Gamzee grinned, then with his other hand massaged le hip kitty mark.

Karkat moaned very softly, letting Gamzee do what he desired, melting into the massaging.

"Shhh... Nepeta and Equius have dead-sensitive hearing."

"I'm trying to be as quiet as I fucking can..." he whispered.

Gamzee lightly bit his neck- on yes. The mark. "Then be more quieter."

Nepeta however, was awake and laying next to Eq, she looked up at him and smiled seeing he was awake too. She put her lips to his ear, and whispered very softly, "I think they get along."

"Indeed," Equius whispered back, just as quietly.

Karkat's breath hitched, then moaned softly; hand over his mouth to muffle it.

"You're still controlling my hand Karkat~" Gamzee said, squeezing lightly to remind him.

Nepeta held back a giggle, then cuddled into Eq.

"O-oh..." Karkat slid his palm over the back of Gamzee's hand, syncing their fingers. He squeezed lightly, releasing a soft moan. Karkat repeated this.

Gamzee grinned, and his wrist "twitched".

Karkat tried to catch the not-so-soft moan in his throat, but didn't really do anything to the volume of it.

Gamzee bit his neck, "I said Shh fuckass!" he hissed.

Nepeta cuddled into Eq, "This will be fun~"

"Nngh! Fuck you! I can't really fucking help it if you go pulling shit like you just did!" he barked back softly.

Gamzee very very quietly whispered to karkat, "Nep and Eq are awake."

"Yes, yes we are. Nice of you two to notice." Nepeta giggled, moving into a somewhat suggestive position.

Karkat curled up a little, obviously pretty embarrassed. He cursed himself under his breath, hiding part of his face in the pillow. _"God fucking damnit..." _

Gamzee lightly kissed Karkat's neck "But by the sound of Neps tone; they won't be very different from us for very long."

"Whatever... doesn't fucking matter..." he said, pretty quietly.

"You're gunna get blueballs if you don't do something about your situation you know. Its fucking painful."

"Well how about you do something about it?" Karkat replied, once more pretty quietly.

"You're still controlling my hand," he grinned, but lightly squeezed and moved his hand once.

Karkat moaned very softly, before having Gamzee's hand take light hold and rub it gently.

Gamzee's other hand pulled KK close, grinning to himself.

"You're such a fucking lazyass... Making me do this... That's your fucking job..." Karkat complained softly.

"But your hands are so soft... they feel nice on my hands," he said, pressing his face into KK's hair, being almost literally wrapped around him. **Meaning they are in a cresentlike shape ._. **

"I... don't have to move them... The least you could do was put a little effort into it yourself..."

Gamzee slowly moved his hand, breathtakingly slow. "Like this~?"

"Mmmnn..." he moaned, then exhaled. "Y-Yeah..."

Gamzee smiled, going slightly faster.

Karkat panted lightly, and moaned softly, every now and again a purr that lasts some 5 to 10 seconds.

"Thats so motherfuckin cute," he said, squeezing every now and then.

"J-just... shut up..." he said between soft moans.

"As you wish," he said kissing along Karkat's neck.

Karkat let himself moan Gamzee's name very softly a couple times.

Gamzee grinned, then his hand stopped. He waited a moment, then out of nowhere started moving his wrist again.

Karkat's breath hitched, then right after whimpered softly, but cutely.

"You're so catlike, you know this right?" he asked, hand moving professionally.

"N-not sure... if to take it.. as an insult... because of... prostit-kitty over there... or as... some, nn... form of, compliment..." he moaned.

"Its fuckin adorable when its a guy."

Karkat let out a weak sigh. "Wh-whatever..."

"KK?"

"...What?"

"You realize you're still holding and moving my hand right?"

"...Y-Yeah..."

"Is your wrist starting to hurt?"

"A... a little..."

Gamzee took KK's hand off his, then continued without KK's hand. He lightly licked Karkat's neck, "Better?"

"...Mhmm..." he replied, after shivering a little.

"You're getting better and being quieter, I mean... we all have practice. You can't even hear Eq and Nep but they are much farther than we are right now."

**Just... throwing that out there.**

"Well... then... we should... probably... pick up, the pace..." Karkat said a little nervously, since they aren't being forced or anything, getting quieter with each word.

"If you insist~" he said, letting go and pinning KK under him.

Karkat looked up at him with more lit-eyes, shifting a bit under him.

"Those eyes..." he said, trailing a finger down Karkat's cheek.

Karkat flinched a little. "...What.. about my eyes...?"

"I love the colour," he said, purple eyes staring down at him.

Karkat fell silent for a moment. "Most people despise me because of it..."

"Dude, you're talkin' to a bro with naturally purple eyes."

"Yeah, I'm not color-blind..."

Gamzee smiled, then leaned down and kissed him.

Karkat kissed back, deeply enjoying the feeling of Gamzee's lips against his.

Gamzee slid his hand down Karkat's chest slowly, keeping their lips attached.

Karkat shivered slightly, moaning softly into the kiss.

Gamzees hands trailed to Karkat's thighs, rubbing them lightly.

Karkat's legs twitched a little, but very quickly moaned softly.

Gamzee kissed from Karkat's collarbone all the way up to the base of his jaw.

Karkat continued to moan softly, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck, one hand running through his lengthy, soft hair.

Gamzee's hand trailed to the wall beside them, and pushed, one of the smaller bricks moved. He grinned and looked at Karkat, then wiggled the bottle of lube. "Tadaa."

"Thats... very fucking disturbing..."

"There's more than that in there... You'll see in the morning," he grinned then kissed him again.

Karkat kissed back, twirling a finger in his head of hair.

Gamzee slid his hand down, tugging Karkat's pants down, then off.

Karkar shivered. "Its... a little colder in here than I thought..."

"They never actually give us anything. Were the... bad part."

"I... could tell..."

Gamzee sighed, "It makes me mad." He put some of the lube on two fingers, then slid two in him, watching his expression.

"Nnnn..." he groaned weakly and softly, eyes having shut immediately.

He grinned, and moved them slowly.

Karkat let out soft moans and light pants, very light pants.

He added another finger, eyes glued to Karkat.

Karkat let out a soft whimper. "You just... love using those goddamn fingers of yours.. don't you?"

"Shhhh... Quieter," he said, moving them rather slowly.

Karkat rolled his half-opened eyes, moaning softly, very softly.

Gamzee pulled them out, having undone his pants and lubed already he looked at Karkat for the permission.

Karkat was hesitant to speak for a moment. "H-hurry up..."

He grinned, going in painfully slowly just to annoy the fuck out of Karkat.

"Not... fucking... funny..."

"Its pretty damn funny," he said, quickly going in the rest of the way.

Karkat held the not-so-soft moan in his throat, or else it would've pretty much woken anyone nearby from their sleep.

"Good kitty~" he smirked, rubbing both kittymarks at the same time.

Karkat quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the little-higher-than-soft-volumed moans that emerged.

Gamzee started thrusting slowly, he leaned down and kissed Karkat's neck, grinning to himself.

Karkat kept the light pants and soft moans that came from his throat as quiet as he could, still keeping them muffled with his hand.

"So motherfuckin cute."

"Sh-shut up..." Karkat said, though through his hand.

Gamzee grinned rather evilly, then thrust in once rather hard- coughhittinghisprostatecough cough.

And boom, out when a moan that he couldn't clamp another hand over in time to drown out, plus arching his back. Though, only after was it too late that his second hand made it over the first. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, it was a pretty loud moan.

Nepeta giggled, Sol stirred, but stayed asleep.

"God Karkat, stop being so fucking loud," he teased, hitting it again.

Once more did Karkat arch his back, but his arms twitched and the second loud moan wasn't muffled at all. Though, right after recovering, he perched himself up with one arm and grabbed Gamzee by the hair with the other hand. "Fuck... you..." he whispered, dreadfully annoyed... and embarrassed.

"Last time I checked, it was the other way around."

Karkat growled, eyes narrowing at him. "You're so fucking annoying..."

"Thats not what you said a few hours ago," he smirked, then started thrusting again.

Karkat held back what moans shot up his throat, trying to maintain his narrowed eyes. He growled again, and felt like ripping out a nice chunk of Gamzee's hair... but... couldn't bring himself to do that. If anything, he wanted to bury his face in the softness.

"Don't scowl, bad for your skin" he grinned then went faster.

"You- Nn... keep your trap shut." Karkat was unable to keep his glare, nor hold back the moans, though he did force them to remain quiet.

"You're forgetting I hold your future in my hands," he said, leaning down to Karkat's ear. "The others hear you; you'll never hear the end of it."

"What... the fuck do you mean?"

Gamzee sent Karkat a hard thrust to the prostate. "You. Wont. Hear. The. End. Of it."

Instead of a loud moan, he yelped this time. Yep. He yelped. Karkat held an even more intense glare after recovering. "You've already fucking made my fucking sex responses audible!"

"But, Nep and Eq are too... busy, themselves to care. Tav and Sol are asleep." Gamzee paused, hearing Nepeta give out a rather sexual giggle, "See?" He leaned back down to Karkat's neck, thrusting slowly and calmly.

Jake heard the thunder, felt me jump, walked over then laid on my feet. ;u; Good dog. :I ermahgerd im making him purr XD

Karkat let out soft moans. "What did you mean... by holding my future... in your hands?"

"You'll see later~" he grinned, sucking on his neck again.

Karkat started to purr softly... when a moan didn't make its way up his throat.

"Purr louder?"

Karkat didn't respond, but after a moment of hesitation, did as asked, and purred louder.

Gamzee went very slightly faster, moving one of Karkat's legs over his shoulder.

Karkat laid back down on the bed, still moaning softly.

Gamzee slid one hand down Karkat's chest again, feeling the really soft skin.

Karkat put on of his hands on the one running down his chest, taking gentle hold of it.

Gamzee smiled, then intertwined their fingers.

Karkat squeezed lightly, before laying his arm back on the bed, taking Gamzee's hand with him.

Gamzee looked down at the very submissive sight, giving a small smile.

Karkat's eyes were closed, face a deep dark red, panting and moaning softly with each thrust into him.

"_So motherfucking beautiful..."_ Gamzee thought, smiling brightly.

Karkat had started moaning Gamzee's name softly, slightly tightening the grip he had on Gamzee's hand, and the other hand on the bed.

Gamzee tightened his hand around Karkat's, leaning down and gently kissing his cheek.

Karkat brought his free hand up to the back of Gamzee's head, fingers through his hair.

"Is slow better?" he whispered softly, rather liking it better slowly.

"I... don't, really care..." Karkat moaned out.

"Mm..." he muttered, kissing him gently.

Karkat kissed back, just as gently. How he loved the feeling of Gamzee's lips on his... And for that matter, how'd Gamzee run his hands against his body... And how Gamzee, overall, made him breathless. His attractive appearance wasn't all bad either.

Sol turned over in his bed, making Gamzee freeze. But now Sol was facing the wall, so eh whatever.

Gamzee sighed and started moving again, face against his neck. "Would it be bad if I said I already love you?"

Karkat's eyes shot open, and looked extremely surprised and taken off guard. He couldn't believe what just went through and ringed in his ears. "I... what?" he asked, genuinely questioning what he just heard.

Gamzee's hand tightened around Karkat's, "I asked if it would be bad if I already love you."

Karkat was silent for a few seconds. "...N-no..."

Gamzee looked at Karkat, "No?"

"N-no... meaning... i-it wouldn't be bad..." he said, noticeably nervous.

"Really...?"

Karkat nodded slowly. "B-but... Why? I'm, not exactly the best person to hang around... All I ever say are insults and cuss words... I'm always in a foul mood and don't really treat anyone well..."

"Thats cool with me bro. Thats how my fiancee was. I actually like... meaner people."

"Well... I don't really mean any of the shit I say, shrouded in insults... I have issues with showing my emotions properly... Most fucking likely because I grew up in the worst places with the worse people fucking possible... Its why I appear to be such an ass..."

Gamzee reached up, and pet his hair softly.

"...Prison was the last place I'd fucking expect to find love if at all..." he said to himself, not sure if Gamzee heard.

"You'd be surprised," Gamzee said, pulling out and fixing his pants then fixing Karkat's. He sighed and layed down next to him, holding him rather protectively. His hand gently pet Karkat's hair, other arm holding him close.

Karkat sighed softly, pushing himself against Gamzee. He rested his head in Gamzee's chest, purring softly to the petting... like a cat.

"Do you trust me yet...?" Gamzee asked, pulling a very fluffy blanket over them.

"You dumbass... Is it not obvious enough? ...Of fucking course I do..." he said softly.

"Just makin' sure," Gamzee smiled, cuddling him close. "You should try and sleep..."

"Yeah yeah..." Karkat said, closing his eyes. Gamzee felt so warm. Beats any blanket.

Gamzee sighed softly, then started to hum softly; deep voice hopefully calming Karkat more.

Karkat quickly began fading into unconsciousness. That only happened whenever he was tired beyond belief. He felt, rather content, snuggling more into Gamzee, and wrapping his arms around him, before finally falling asleep.

Gamzee smiled, and held Karkat close. "You're gonna go far," he whispered, before falling asleep too.

**A week later...**

There was a lot of commotion going on. Rumors spread like wildfire about more new entries. No one was sure when said arrivals will show, if at all, but things were stirring up. Karkat doesn't think much of it at all, and if they do end up showing and proving its not just a rumor, he would have little problems as long as they didn't try anything funny... because if he didn't have that hickey on his neck signalling "CLAIMED" a LOT of people would've done something funny cause of his size and seem to have some fetish or something with foul language that sparks their arousal. Those sick bastards.

Gamzee was sitting with Karkat, on Karkat's bed. He glanced at the empty bed, then sigh and laid his head on Kk's shoulder. He looked at the mark, seeing it start to fade. Can't have that, so he smirked and made it a lot more noticeable.

Karkat's breath hitched and his eyes widened. "Fuck! Gamzee! A little warning next time!" he said with eyes narrowed some at him.

"Sorry..." Gamzee laughed softly, then heard footsteps and instinctively pulled Karkat onto his lap, holding him close.

The nearby cells started getting quiet, making the footsteps more noticeable. There was a small group of guards were approaching **their** cell, and obviously there was a new guy with them. Oh great, another asswipe. The guards chucked the guy inside, slamming the door back shut and walking off. The blond recovered, dusting himself off, having hit the floor, and acted like it never happened. Though, what caught Karkat's eye was the fact this new asswipe had red eyes, like him. But, Sollux has dual-colored eyes, not all that much in awe.

Just as this new guy caught Karkat's eye, Karkat for some reason caught his eye. Same eye color maybe? Either way, he walked over and sat down next to Karkat and Gamzee, watching Karkat the entire time. "'Sup bro."

"Fuck off."

"Woah easy now. You can call me, 'The Strider'."

"I'd rather call you 'Douchemagget Bulgelicker the Sixty-ninth'"

"Kinky."

"Yeeaahhhh no..." he said, pushing the guy's face away with his foot.

Gamzee audibly growled at Dave, holding Karkat close. "Fuck off," he said, voice a lot deeper than before.

"And who the hell are you? His dad?"

Gamzee held him closer, then kicked Dave hard in the side. "What's it matter to you fuckass?"

He made a grunting sound, rubbing his side. "Because, fuck you. Plus, if you are, that's pretty creepy dude."

Gamzee glared, "Go away. You don't want me angry," he said, then put his head back on Karkat's neck.

"Oh, like that scares me. Man you don't even look that tough. I could in the most ironic fashion possible, pop you like a fuckin' cherry."

"I will shove a rusty katana up your ass then pour salt and lemon in it then rape you with a fucking piece of glass."

"Yeah, real fucking kinky, but I'm not interested. Besides, I don't see how you could get all of that in a prison. I like the small and angry ones; they make the cutest noises," he said, giving Karkat a look that ran a shiver up Karkat's spine.

"How'd you like a snake slithering up your up-tight ass and out your disgusting perverted mouth? Because I bet lodging my foot there would give the same fucking effect."

Gamzee got up, and went over to his bed and pulled out a rusty katana. "Bend the fuck over."

'The Strider' pushed his back up onto the wall. "Woah! Shit man where the hell did you get that piece of crap?"

"Make sure it breaks in there," Karkat said, grinning pretty damn evilly. This was a sight he wanted to see.

Gamzee tilted his head to the side, licking the blade, cutting his tongue. "Oh I do enjoy a nice bloodbath," he grinned then slid over to 'The Strider', sliding the blade to his throat. "Still not scary you little bitch?"

"God! Geez I'm sorry I hit on your fucking son alright?"

"Hes not my goddamn son!" Gamzee shouted, then put the sword back.

Nepeta stood in the corner, then walked over to Gamzee and hugged him, petting his chest. "Calm down Gammy. Don't murder the newbie," she said, then looked at 'The Strider'.

"So like... brother? Cause the father-son thing didn't seem right."

"Ugh..." Karkat groaned, facepalming at this guy's stupidity.

Gamzee sighed, then petted Neps hair. "Thanks sis," he smiled as she went back over to her cell. Gamzee walked over to Karkat, then leaned down and kissed him gently. "Why is the new-fuck so stupid?" he asked then sat back down, holding him close.

"He obviously rolled in from Idiot-town in Moron-valley."

"Oh dude, incest?"

Karkat double-facepalmed.

"Yes, incest. I fucked my brother. Big deal," he said sarcastically, then flipped off 'The Strider'. Gamzee pulled him close, and whispered. "Karkat? What exactly... are we?"

Karkat hesitated for a moment. "Well... what do you want us to be?" he whispered back.

"As far as you want," he smiled against Karkat's shoulder.

"Then... well... maybe... uhm... b-boyfriend... would be okay?" he asked, pretty damn nervously- once again, not used to any of this.

"Perfect," he smiled, kissing the mark that was very obvious.

Karkat released a soft moan from the back of his throat.

And 'The Strider' was still checking Karkat out, though looking some other direction before he was caught doing so. That creeper.

"Eyes off my boyfriend dickface," Gamzee threatened, "Or else you'll be cleaning your own blood off the walls."

Not daring to challenge him again, almost learning the hard way, he immediately looked away, though after his face was out of view, rolled his eyes.

"I saw that."

He groaned, becoming annoyed. _"Man such a fucking buzz-kill..."_

"Call me a buzz-kill again. See what happens." Oh shit, Gamzee just fucking read The Strider's MIND. TAKE DAT BITCH.

His head snapped back toward Gamzee. "How the fucking hell did you know what I was thinking...?!"

Gamzee looked at him with a straight face, "I've killed a whole family without thinking about it. I know how to read expressions and shit like that. I've had _years_ of practice."

"If you could kill a family without thinking about it, then how did you get your ass caught?"

"I did it on purpose. I... was starting to become a danger to my daughter," he said, hand tightening hard around Karkat's at mention of his daughter- but kept the poker face.

"So you are a father! Ironic. But man I guess that makes sense. But if you had a kid, that means you had to of fucked a girl to get 'er pregnant. So what are you-"

"Just shut the fuck up before I rip out your organs and make you eat them," Karkat interrupted, knowing how pained Gamzee was becoming.

"Well someone's getting pissy. What the fuck ever, I don't care."

"Fuck you, Strider."

"I know you want to."

"I- I WILL SNAP OFF YOUR HEAD AND LODGE IT IN YOUR SPINE!"

Gamzee hid his face in Karkat's hair, tears very slowly falling down his face.

"You're a fucking ass you know that? God, why don't you just crawl back the forsaken hole you came out of."

Gamzee held Karkat closer, then kissed his neck.

Karkat brought a hand up, running his fingers through Gamzee's hair.

"Did I like, what, hit a fucking sensitive spot or something? God damn what a pussy."

"I'm going to rip of your fucking crotch and toss it to the other asswipe-prisoners here for them to 'have fun' with."

"Karkat..." Gamzee said softly, "I-its fine. I mean... Its not like my beloved baby girl and my sister just blew up or anything."

"Man grow some balls already."

Karkat was death glaring as harshly as anyone could death glare. "You shut the fucking hell up, before whatever you got down there disappears, cause I swear Gamzee's got more balls than you could think about growing. I've checked. I can tell a lot by a person by how much of an asshole they are."

Gamzee looked up at Strider, "David Strider. I am correct yes? Last I saw you, you were crying over your brother's body."

**-gets stabbed in the feels but wrote that anyways- -obsessed with bro- **

"Hey! He was an awesome dude and we both know that! He was the most ironic and best at sick fires bro in like, the fucking world!" Dave barked back, then flipped him off.

"Good in bed too," he added, evil smirk.

"And **I'm **the ass."

"S'only the truth," Gamzee stuck his tongue out at Dave, then out of nowhere kissed Karkat's mark.

Karkat released another back-of-the-throat-soft-moan, only slightly softening the ice-cold glare he had on Dave.

Dave groaned, rolling his eyes and looking outside the cell bars, nothing particularly beyond that.

Nepeta appeared out of nowhere in front of Dave, "Hello~"

Gamzee massaged Karkat's stomach, then thighs.

Dave jumped a little. "That's fucking creepy... but hey..."

Karkat, leaned into Gamzee, and started to purr softly.

Nepeta giggled, then slipped inside her cell. "Whatcha in for?"

Gamzee smiled, "I'd love to just shove the fact that you're taken in his face."

"I bet you would."

"Oh just some awesome street racing... then resisting arrest."

Nepeta purred, "Equius~ Come here~!"

Gamzee looked at him, then smiled. "Enjoy last night~?"

Equius stood up and walked next to Nepeta. "You called, Nepeta?"

Karkat had a light blush appear on his face. "Er... y-yeah..."

Nepeta pointed at Dave, "He resisted arrest," she giggled. "Tell him what you did~" she said, then kissed his cheek.

Gamzee laid on his side, pulling Karkat with him. "If you'd like to again...I'm not totally against it."

"Oh, well uhm... I am a drug abuser... And much like yourself, I resisted being arrested... I was also charged with murder, because I had snapped one of the officers' necks. The others were, I could say, more fortunate. They had only gotten off with not as serious injuries," he explained.

"R-right now? I'm sure that blond fuckass would get in on it somehow!"

"I meant tonight Kk."

"Oh... Well... I don't feel very fucking safe anymore with him around.."

"I could ask if we could be moved to that other room; if you'd like. You can just tell them."

"Yeah, thanks for the late info..." Karkat sighed. "Better late than never I suppose..."

"Well I guess that's cool... So we got somethin' in common," Dave replied, leaning on the bars.

Nep got something from her cell, then slipped through her bars, and Dave's then walked over to Karkat and Gamzee, laying the thing down between them. She smiled motherly like then kissed their cheeks and went back to her cell.

Gamzee moved the object to behind the pillow then leaned down and kissed Karkat.

Both Dave and Karkat were curious as to what the object was, not able to catch a glimpse of it before Gamzee hid it. Nonetheless, Karkat kissed back.

"My slime" Gamzee whispered into the kiss, then pulled him closer somehow.

"Oh..." Karkat whispered back, then wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee smiled, "So that room?"

Karkat was silent a moment, obviously thinking about it. "...Sure... why not?"

Gamzee looked up at Nep and said something in a different language. She then giggled and went to get a guard for a room. ((literal meaning to get a room xD))

"Thought it was gonna be tonight... What's with this mindfucking?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee pointed at Dave, then whispered. "Hes starting to freak me out... a lot."

Right on cue, Dave turned his head to face them, raising an eyebrow.

Karkat sighed. "Agreed..."

Nep came back, with a huge kitty-grin, obviously having been able to get herself one too- to share with Eq of course. Gamzee stood up, grabbing the bottle and hiding it in his pants.

Karkat also stood, and waited for the damn cell door to open. Though he felt a little bad for Sollux, having to be stuck with Dave.

Gamzee smiled then held Kk's hand, "He'll be asleep."

Karkat sighed softly. "That mind-reading of yours still disturbs me a little..."

"Good."

"Thats not a very settling reply..."

Gamzee looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

Karkat immediately got a funny feeling in his stomach, blushing lightly. "..I-I love you too..." he said softly, so only Gamzee could hear.

Gamzee grinned, then walked to the room with him.

Karkat sighed in relief. "Good... out of that fuckass' presence... Now I can relax..."

Gamzee, as soon as the door was shut, hugged Karkat around the waist, then kissed him.

Slightly caught off guard, Karkat flinched at the sudden embrace, but kissed back.

Gamzee rubbed his hips, kissing deeper.

Karkat moaned softly, letting Gamzee have full dominance and permission to do what he wants.

Gamzee pushed him onto the bed, purring. "Now good too?"

"Uh... I.. I don't see why not..."

Gamzee rubbed both kittymarks, then kissed him gently.

Karkat moaned softly, kissing back.

Gamzee tugged on Karkat's shirt.

Karkat brought his hands up to the back of Gamzee's head, which easily became shrouded by his gorgeous, soft locks.

Gamzee pulled Karkat's shirt off, then ghosted his fingers down the newly exposed chest.

Karkat shivered a lightly, eyes closing into a half-lit state, blush starting to appear as his expression became submissive.

Gamzee smiled down at him, then kissed down his neck and chest, then back up.

Karkat let out short, soft moans, tilting his head back.

"Karkat, why are you so fucking adorable?" Gamzee asked, pressing his fingers into Karkat's hipbones, massaging them gently.

"I, don't try to be.." he answered.

"Then keep not trying," Gamzee said, leaning in and kissing him gently.

Karkat kissed back, closing his eyes the rest of the way.

Gamzee slipped his hands into Karkat's, then looked down at him.

Karkat re-opened his eyes, looking up at Gamzee. "Is... everything okay?"

"You.. know why I'm in here right?" Gamzee sighed, "Well... 2 days."

"2 days... until, what?"

Gamzee rested his head on Karkat's shoulder, "Think about it...why I'm in here..."

"You're... in here for murder..."

"What goes around comes around..."

Karkat perched himself on his elbows, looking at him with a fearful and 'are you kidding me' expression. "What?! You can't be fucking serious!"

Gamzee looked at him completely seriously, "Thats why I'm asking you... come with us...?"

"Come... with you? Where?"

"We don't know yet, just... away."

"Well fuck, of course I'd go with you... Besides, I'd have nowhere else to go once my time here is over."

"Can I tell you another secret?"

"Damnit Gamzee... You can tell me whatever the fuck you want."

Gamzee leaned over to Karkat's ear, "I feel more for you then I did my fiancee."

Karkat felt the small blush that had appeared prior, come back and deepen. "I've... never had this happen before... so I have nothing to compare..."

He chuckled softly, "You don't need to, I just wanted to tell you."

"O-okay... But... how are we gonna do it?"

"Nep and Sol can fit between the bars."

"I... sort of noticed."

"The guards haven't, so yea... its going to be pretty fucking easy."

"Well what about us who can't do that?"

"You mean me, you and Tav? I'll take care of that later, Kay?"

"Okay... I just hope you asswipes know what you're doing.."

"We do, trust me. Its perfectly planned out."

"I really fucking hope it is.."

"Don't worry, it is."

Karkat sighed softly, laying back down and closing his eyes.

Gamzee laid next to him, pulling him close.

Karkat lightly squeezed the hand that was still in his, releasing another soft sigh, his mind blank.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Karkat still wasn't used to saying that. He never even said it to his parents... but his parents were assholes so fuck them.

"Your voice.. is so angelic," Gamzee said, gently petting Karkat's hair.

"Oh really now?"

"Mhmm..." Gamzee said, sighing softly. "Hey KK?"

'Yeah?"

Gamzee lightly squeezed Kk's ass. "Try and sleep~"

Karkat blushed a little, having jumped a bit at the suddenness. "Why? I'm not that tired."

"Really now~?"

"Yeah..."

"Anything else... you... would rather do~?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the whole reason we had the guards take us to this room?"

"Mmm? How about-" Gamzee rolled so Karkat was on top, "You top this time."

Karkat raised an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look. "You're not pulling some shit-ass prank are you?"

"Come on~"

Karkat thought about it for a moment, before getting a rather... devious thought, causing a just as devilish smirk to spread across his lips. "I guess you do owe me, for that first time..."

"Thats the spirit~"

"So... I'm gonna make **you **fuckin' beg. How does that feel up your ass?"

"Can't fucking wait."

'Uhuh... Thought you might say something completely un-fucking-fazed like that..." Karkat said in a completely unamused tone. _"I wouldn't even know where to begin to do that anyway..."_

Gamzee grinned, "Just mimic what I did."

"Oh that's right, I forgot you can invade my fucking thoughts." Karkat sighed. "You know as well as I do I have practically no experience with this, especially topping someone else. What if I fuck something up?"

"You won't, trust me."

"...Fine. You haven't given me a reason not to, yet." Karkat looked up and down Gamzee's body, a very soft, nervous groan coming up into the back of his throat. I worded that wrong but you get the point. Not sure where to start, he just slowly ran a hand up the side of Gamzee's torso, going under the shirt.

Gamzee smiled up at Karkat, then giggled. yes, yes.

"Its not funny..."

"N-no, that t-tickles..."

Karkat raised an eyebrow at him. Though, people can't help being ticklish. Still, wasn't helping his confidence. He was all bark and no bite unless you bite first. Rebuilding his nerves, Karkat ran his other hand up the other side of Gamzee, pulling up the other end of his shirt along with it, and once reaching the point where he couldn't go up anymore, he pulled the shirt off.

Gamzee shivered and bit the inside of his lip hard.

Karkat examined the newly exposed chest, and ran a hand down the center. He never really thought about, for once, feeling Gamzee like Gamzee felt him. To put it lightly, Gamzee felt amazing. He didn't seem to notice either how long he was practically staring and running his hand over.

"Soft?"

Karkat had a light blush appear on his face, having been shot out of his trance. "Uh... y-yeah..."

"Thank ya," Gamzee said, blushing lightly himself.

"_What... what now?"_ Karkat asked himself. He knows the ultimate goal, but... Gamzee never went straight to that... He always showered him in other forms of pleasure prior. Karkat rubbed the large hickey that Gamzee insists on keeping visible and alive, at the thought. Maybe... he should give Gamzee one? How? The only marks he's ever left on people were cuts, bruises, and other wounds and injuries. What if he bit too hard? What if he struck blood? Yeah, Karkat was overthinking this.

Gamzee took the small hint, and pulled Kk's face gently down to the base of where his jaw met his neck, aka, his kitty mark. "Blood is fine, and don't worry. You won't hurt me. Its kind of hard to hurt a masochist."

Karkat felt a little bit uneasy, but nonetheless, starting off by kissing it.

Gamzee moaned softly, then slid his arms around Karkat. "You could say... I'm really sensitive with places like those."

"Go figure," he replied, before biting down, though slowly.

His breath hitched, and he purred softly, not deeply like before.

Karkat pulled back a little, and saw the mark he had left, though not yet like the ones he can find practically all over his torso. _"Okay... so far so good..."_ he thought. He then kissed down from that mark to his shoulder, keeping both ears open.

Gamzee slid his hands into Karkat's hair, purring louder.

"Am I doing okay?" Karkat asked, softly.

"Nng... P-perfectly.."

Morale increasing, Karkat went back up to his neck, and gave him a couple more hickeys for the hell of it.

Gamzee shivered, "Nn... K-karkat..."

Karkat pulled back, repositioning himself and hovered over Gamzee, looking down at him, for once.

Gamzee looked up at him, face dark red and eyes half lidded. He had an expression that screamed "do me". Never had he looked so submissive... ever.

Karkat didn't realize he was holding his breath when looking at the sight. _"Thats.. so... so... fucking... I don't know, cute? Fuck I don't even know what word I'm supposed to fucking use." _Though, he got the message and started tugging down Gamzee's pants.

Gamzee looked away, having only just now noticeable scars all over his legs.

"What's... what's with all the scars?"

"Lets... say I didn't have the kindest life either..."

Karkat gently ran a hand down one of his legs. "Oh..."

"Its... its fine though."

Karkat sighed, then gently rubbed the inside of his thigh.

Gamzee shivered at the feeling, then smiled.

Karkat put a little bit more pressure into the rubbing, and ran his other hand along his crotch, to experiment.

Gamzee moaned, then looked down at him.

Karkat noticed, looking up from where his attention was.

Gamzee gave him the submissive look again, then laid his head back on the pillow.

A smirk made its way on his face. He slid his hand past the hem of Gamzee's boxers, fingers finding their way around the erection which is now the center of his attention.

Gamzee moaned rather loudly then looked down at him again. "F-fuck... you said you were new at this!"

"I am! I'm just trying to fucking mimic you like you said to!"

Gamzee sighed, "Th-then don't stop..."

"Alright..." he said, starting to stroke it gently.

"Nn..."

Using his currently untasked hand, Karkat started tugging down, then off, Gamzee's boxers. After it was on the floor, Karkat looked up at him. "Don't get any ideas, okay? My mother once puked up my father's urine all over me. Been traumatized since."

"Gross dude... wasn't even planning on doing anything."

"Doesn't matter. Still letting you know, cause there are still asswipes that basically fucking imply that whenever you aren't looking." Karkat shivered in disgust. "Fucking sick-ass bastards, in more ways that one."

Gamzee pet Karkat's hair softly, "I wouldn't ask that."

"Good," he said, squeezing lightly and gently pushing Gamzee back down. "Now lay down and enjoy."

Gamzee relaxed against the bed, and sighed softly.

Karkat went back to stroking for a little bit longer.

Gamzee bit his lip hard, purring again.

Thinking he spent enough time doing that, Karkat let go, and started tugging off his own pants.

Gamzee whimpered softly at the loss, opening his eyes.

Once the remaining of Karkat's clothes were disposed of, he let out a slightly nervous sigh. "Where... where's the lube?"

Gamzee pointed at the drawer, cheeks dark red.

Karkat got up to retrieve the lube, coming back with the opened bottle. "Do you... uhm... want me to just start with my fingers...?"

"I-its been awhile... so yea..."

"Alright..." Karkat lubed a couple fingers, slowly sliding one in.

Gamzee bit his lip, lightly gripping the sheets.

"You're sensitive... Probably more than me..."

"Y-yea... I mentioned th-that earlier..."

"Well I wasn't expecting **this **sensitive..."

"Y-yea... well... when my nerves d-decide to work on ti-time they _really_ work..."

"Oh... yeah... I forgot what you told me... Sorry.."

"Its fine," Gamzee shivered, "Keep... keep going..."

Karkat nodded, sliding in another, pushing a little further in.

Gamzee suddenly had a deathgrip on the sheet, moaning loudly.

"If my fingers have this much of an affect on you, do you really think you can handle my dick?"

"Y-yes... I'm sure I can..."

Karkat sighed. "Alright then..." He really doesn't want to screw anything up. He slid in another finger.

"Nn..." Gamzee gasped out, "Karkat~"

Karkat slid them in and out a few times, before pulling them all out completely, grabbing the lube again. "Just... let me know when you're ready..."

"Ready when you are..."

Karkat proceeded to lube himself, then very slowly entered.

The look on Gamzees face- gawd. It would turn the straightest man gay. He slid his arms around Karkat's neck, pulling him slightly close.

Karkat smirked. "Some expression..."

"Y-you love it~"

"You're goddamn right I fucking do."

"Then enjoy it"

"Oh trust me, I will," Karkat said, giving a soft thrust, wanting to see how much of an effect it gives him.

Gamzee nearly lost his shit and moaned super loudly. "Oh f-fuck..."

Liking what he was hearing, Karkat thrusted at a slow pace, softly.

"Nn... Karkat~" Gamzee moaned, digging his nails into Karkat's back.

This was a nice change of things, right? For like the first time in Karkat's life was he topping anyone at all. Though it did feel a little weird, Gamzee was a good noticeable amount taller than Karkat. Either way, he let out a soft groan from the nails in his back. He kept that pace.

The pace made him more sensitive, slow shit does that to people. "Ka- nng... Fa-faster~"

Karkat nodded with a deep back-of-the-throat "Mm" and went faster.

Gamzees eyes rolled shut, and he whimpered softly, "F-f-fuck... mnn..."

Karkat held Gamzee securely by his sides, going a little faster. Karkat was grunting very very softly.

Gamzee squeaked like a mouse when Karkat touched a certain part of his side, then covered his face. "O-oh... f-fuck... fo-forgot about th-that one..."

"Heh... Guess, I found **your** little spot..." he said with a smirk, rubbing against it with two fingers in circles.

Gamzee whimpered softly, then held up his pinkie finger, ring finger, then middle finger. 3. He has 3... The other hand clung to the bed.

"Amazing information... I'll be sure to launch an expedition to search for it," he said, picking up the pace a little. Karkat... are you getting carried away here?

"Nnn.. F-fuck..."

Karkar started to grow practically a shit-eating grin. He was used to Gamzee doing this to him, which his own shit-eating grin. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to slap him on the throne. Oh well, we'll see. Karkat put more pressure into the rubbing of Gamzee's second kittymark... **don't try and google it, no idea where /M/ got it from, unless she made it up. Good job.** He also thrusted harder.

"O-oh my f-fuck.. K-Karkat~!"

"Does it feel good, Gamzee~?" he cooed, grin getting wider. He said he was a masochist, right? Great job giving him permission to be rough.

"Nnhnn~"

"Go ahead, tell me how it feels... GamZEE-" he said, right at the 'ZEE' part, giving one hard thrust.

Gamzee arched his back off the bed, skillfully holding back a scream, "Holy fucking- nn y-you're more ev-vil than me..."

"I just don't handle power very well..." Karkat admitted, though that grin still plastered on his face. He was probably going to regret every action he made later in the future. Cause, all it took was 1 hurtful expression to get Gamzee to force him to beg. Imagine the price for almost making him scream. Guess who won't be standing for a while in the near future.

"I-I can tell... nn... n-not a bad th-thing though..."

"But... to more important matters... I thought I heard a scream brewing..."

"Used t-to holdi-ing shit i-in..."

"I wonder what it will take... to break that hold..."

"Unless you plan o-on cutting i-into my leg -with a sword... a-almost nothing..."

"Well thanks for the buzzkill."

"N-no problem bro..." Gamzee smirked, "I'll g-give you a hint. Chest," he raised 3 fingers again, the third was on his chest somewhere.

And with that, Karkat pushed his hand onto the center of his chest, and ran it along every inch he could cover. Searching like a child pretty much.

Gamzee at one point bit his lip hard, "F-found it..."

Karkat's grin reappeared, as he slowly put more and more pressure onto it.

Gamzee's moans got increasingly louder.

It didn't take a genius to piece together putting enough pressure onto Gamzee's third kittymark and giving a hard thrust would bring a satisfying result... so that's exactly what Karkat did.

Karkat was rewarded with the scream he hadn't gotten earlier, Gamzee's face turning a darker red.

"That was amazing, Gamzee~ I felt my heart skip a couple beats," he said, then chuckled softly.

"G-good... you'll b-be paying for i-it la-ater..."

Eheh, whoops. Though, of course, given the fact Karkat was glazed over with such a lust, as a response... he did it again! Damn!

Gamzee let out the scream again followed by a whimper of Karkat's name.

Rest in peace Karkat. He was engulfed in the pleasure he was feeling. He started going faster, and harder; also running his fingers over that same kittymark on his chest teasingly.

"_He really must not like to walk..."_ Gamzee thought while Ms feels get ripped out. "T- Ah~" He couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

**im having me feels get ripped out by this rp im in.. ;-; so... sad...**

"Can't even... hah... form a sentence now?" Karkat said. His pants and grunt were a little more noticeable, having started putting more effort into the thrusting.

Gamzee pulled Karkat down to him and kissed him.

Karkat kissed back, slowing down in order to.

Gamzee let out a satisfied moan, then raked one hands nails down Karkat's back.

"G-AAH!" he yelped, breaking the kiss. "FUUUCK! Nn... that hurt like a bitch... but I had it coming didn't I?"

"V-very much so..."

"Heh..." Karkat kissed him again.

"Nn~" he kissed back.

Karkat pulled back, giving him a genuine smile.

Gamzee stared into Karkat's eyes- well... until his rolled back and his eyes slid shut.

"G-Gamzee?!"

A slow moan came from his throat, "Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Nnnhn..."

Karkat sighed heavily in relief, he had been holding his breath. He almost gave Karkat a heart attack.

"Sorry for the heart attack... it is kind of getting hard to breath though..."

"Then... are you ready to... stop?"

"Oh fuck no."

Karkat chuckled softly, picking the pace back up in his thrusting.

"Mmm..."

"I.. don't have to be rough again if you don't want me to..."

"I like slower better..."

"Alright..." he said, staying at a nice slow pace.

Gamzee moaned softly, holding onto Karkat.

Karkat slid his arms around Gamzee's waist, resting his chin on Gamzee's shoulder.

Gamzee slid his hands into Karkat's hair, and purred.

Karkat closed his eyes. "...Gamzee..."

"Nnn..?"

"...I love you..."

"I love you too."

Karkat slid his face over, rebiting the hickey on his neck kittymark that he had left earlier.

"Ah-nn.." Gamzee tightened his grip on Karkat's hair.

"Sorry I made you scream... I'm gonna regret it, aren't I?" he asked, lips against Gamzee's neck.

"Maybe not regret... But tell anyone you _**will**_ regret it."

"The day I tell someone is the day you tell the others I begged that first time..."

"_That reminds me..."_ Gamzee reached under the bed and got the recorder- and it had still been recording. "Well shit. You have just as much dirt on me as I do you."

"You fucking ass..."

"Hey hey! You got my scream and I got your beg. Its equal."

"You recorded it and intended to use it against me! Didn't you?!" Karkat was only making it sound like a bigger deal than he felt like it was.

"Originally... no, and the thought didn't pass my mind till just now," Gamzee said, then shattered it in one hand, "Hows that? Better? Good."

"I guess..."

Gamzee felt his chest tighten, and he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. He literally ripped the cabinet door off and got his shot, stabbing it into his leg. It was getting worse every day he was there.

Karkat was stunned for a moment, before scrambling to his feet on the floor and walking to the door. "Are... are you okay Gamzee?"

"Just... give me a minute..." Gamzee sat there, eye widened in fear. He looked at the now destroyed cabinet and shivered. He got horrible when he was desperate.

"Alright..."

Gamzee felt a sudden rage; a side effect to the medicine. He stood up and broke nearly everything in the bathroom, then just laid there on the broken glass and porcelain.

Karkat knocked hard on the door. "Gamzee?! Gamzee open the door!" He was getting scared.

The only answer Karkat got was an animalistic growl, that sounded like it was from a real animal and not a twenty-one year old man.

"G-Gamzee...?" Karkat's knocking stopped, but he kept hold on the doorknob. He was debating breaking down the door, or leaving Gamzee be.

"S-side effect... I'll be.. out.. in a minute..." Gamzee actually sounded scared... of himself. _"I... should just not run..._"

"...Alright..." Karkat wasn't all that assured... but nonetheless, he trusted Gamzee, and proceeded to wait patiently.

Gamzee stood up, and looked into what was left of the mirror. His eyes were completely red- whites, iris, pupil. All red. He shivered and walked out, leaving the door to the hell open and laid on the bed making sure he didn't look at Karkat, it would be bad if he did.

Karkat peeked into the bathroom and his eyes shot open. It was a fucking mess. He quickly looked back to Gamzee, walking over to him rather cautiously. "Gamzee..."

"I.. don't advise touching me right now...I'm sorry..." Gamzee covered his face with a pillow, holding it close and curling into a ball on his side.

"I still wasn't told what's wrong with you, unless those 'experiments' you spoke of before is the reason behind this..."

"Allergic... to something in the air here, mixed with the teeeee...shit."

"What?! What's wrong?"

Gamzee sat up, throwing the pillow across the room and glanced at KK with his still full red eyes. He ran his finger along a burn on his chest. "I told you I was experimented on and shit, when I was younger. Then I first got here... I was so 'interesting' that they decided I'd be a fun puppet. So I was a puppet..."

Karkat was paralyzed with fear. He heard and felt his heart race and pound against his chest. "G-Gamzee..."

Gamzee crawled over to Karkat, then pressed against him.

Karkat, shakily, wrapped his arms around Gamzee.

"Can... you say it again...?"

"...I love you, Gamzee..."

"Mm..." Gamzee buried his face in Karkat's chest, "I love you too..."

Karkat gently petted Gamzee's hair, holding him close.

Gamzee held onto Karkat, then yawned slightly.

"We... we should get some rest... Okay?"

Gamzee nodded, then moved to the head of the bed, pulling Karkat with him. He laid down and cuddled into Karkat's chest.

Karkat continued to hold him close, and pet his hair. He really did love Gamzee's hair. He also really hoped Gamzee felt better... a lot better.

Gamzee whispered something along the lines of "we leave tonight" before falling asleep.

Karkat not soon after, also fell asleep. And they were both still naked.

Gamzee shivered, then pulled the blanket up.

**That night...**

Karkat and Gamzee had woken from their sleep and taken back to the others... but, of course, they were reclothed. Karkat was sitting on his bed, waiting for something to happen as Dave snuck him looks whenever he could.

Gamzee at some point had gotten pissed at Dave , then punched him in the face **really** hard.

Nep looked at him, he nodded and slipped out of the bars along with Sol, and disappeared into the darkness.

Gamzee however, had a different approach as the others ran off to distract le guards he easy pulled the bars apart, then did Eq and Tav's cell to. "Gotta be quiet..."

Karkat stepped through the hole in the bars Gamzee made and quickly caught up with him. Dave, wanting to get in on this, decided to follow them. If push comes to shove, he could be bait.

Sol and Nep ran back to them laughing evilly- silent, yet evil. "Knock out gath ith the thhit." **((shit))** He glanced at Dave, then looked over at Tav and Eq, motioning them to hurry.

Gamzee picked up Karkat, and Nep got on Eq, she wasn't the fastest runner and by how short Karkat was he wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

Karkat held onto Gamzee, while Dave still followed.

Gamzee lead them all down a bunch of hallways, then stopped- and stared at a door. Le exit. It was alarmed, obviously.

Sol took Karkat, and Gamzee ran... right.. into... the fucking door. Shattering the goddamn metal. Not bending. Shattering. The alarm blared loudly, and he pulled Sol out fast hopeful everyone else was able to keep up.

Dave, was able to that's for sure. Tavros however was able to stay right up next to Gamzee.

Gamzee had led them a few blocks, then stopped and did a headcount. Yup, everyone. He looked over at Dave. "One motherfucking goddamn rule."

"What is it bro?"

"Eyes off the boyfriend. Am I-" his eyes started to turn the full red again, "Completely. Understood?"

Dave felt a shiver run up, down, and back up his spine, as he nodded quickly and nervously.

"Good," Gamzee cracked his knuckles, then his back, toes, neck and arms. "God I've been waiting for months to do that..."

"They wouldn't let you do the acrobatic thtuff? Laaaame."

"Whatever, we should probably keep running. They're gonna send assholes after us."

"Tav? Where to?"

"Weeelllll fuck. Hell if I fuckinnnngg know... Uuuhhh..." Tavros thought about for a moment.

"I know a place..." Karkat said, releasing himself from Sollux who still had him in place of Gamzee. "But we're going to have to hurry. If we get seen going inside its game-over." Karkat started rushing off some random direction, though wasn't random to him.

Gamzee was quick to follow him, Sol and Nep following Gamzee. "May I ask where?"

"Its a place I found about 5 years ago one day after my father came home drunk off his sorry ass. I had to leave or else he'd start beating me after beating on the walls and flipping chairs. I've spent a lot of time there afterwards."

"Oh... Karkat? What's your middle name?" Gamzee asked, _"I so fucking hope this is the same guy..."_

"What kind of question is that? Whatever... its Alan."

That... right there, made Gamzee stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide. He shook his head then ran back up to them. "Oh..." "_Victory. Is. MINE."_

It took maybe 15 minutes to get to where Karkat was heading, and reached an abandoned building. Karkat's last visit was 3 days before his arrest. He walked up the short steps, when they all could faintly hear police sirens. "Shit! We gotta hurry!" he said, rushing in, leaving the door open for the rest.

Gamzee held the door open for everyone, then shut it carefully and ran after them. He still hadn't had the shit in the bottle that Nep gave him so he was starting to get rather... angry. He was **not** going to be like that infront of them, nope. Last time he did, Nepeta wouldn't look him in the eyes for a week... and he was thankful he hadn't really hurt her. Then again... he started to get dizzy.

Karkat slowly walked across one of the walls in one of the far rooms. He looked like an idiot, then he found the little door knob that stood out. "Bingo..." Karkat hadn't been there for a while and had forgotten the exact location, that and adding onto the darkness of the night. He opened the door that had some stairs, leading underground. "Hurry up, and make sure to lock it whoever gets their ass in here last," Karkat ordered, then went down the steps.

Gamzee made sure everyone was in- then hesitated. He then heard the door behind him break open and looked back to see **a lot** of guards, he shut the door and let the insanity slip.

Sollux stopped Karkat. "The door thhut and Gamthee ithn- what the fuck ith that noi-"

Nepeta fell to her knees. "K-Karkat... d-did he have t-that st-stuff in the b-bottle I g-gave him..?" she stuttered, then heard a male scream- but not Gamzee.

Karkat's head snapped around. They had entered a small room with 4 other doors after going down the stairs. "Yeah Gamzee had the fucking bottle. Fuck, the police must of suspected a bunch of prison escapees in an abandoned building. What the fuck does Gamzee think he's doing?!"

"Wh-which did he have...? The shot... or the green shit?" He had had only the shot, and Nepeta seemed worried, then Sollux squeaked and clung to Tav when he heard le roar.

"T-too late..."

Karkat opened one of the 4 doors, which revealed another set of stairs. "What are we supposed to fucking do? We just can't fucking leave him up there!"

Nepeta looked at him, "Unless you want him to maybe die you'd best answer which one of them he had." She sounded... scary. Almost as bad as Gamzee. Another male scream then a door being ripped from its hinges.

"He has the shot! He has the shot!"

"Oh...-"

"Fuck," Sollux finished for her.

Gamzee was able to find them after basically killing all the guards and smashing their radios. He stood behind Nepeta, covered in blood with the same red eyes.

Nepeta took long steps away from him as he started shaking. He looked over at Dave, "Welcome to the show." His voice sounded like gravel in a blender, but deeper.

And just like that, Dave shot through the door Karkat opened and rushed down the stairs.

Gamzee was close to fainting- but stood there, shaking, trying to pull the insanity back in. He managed to, then looked at Nep apologetically.

She mouthed something, then hugged him.

Karkat, however, couldn't bare to see him in such a state. He was extremely grateful that Gamzee was pretty much unharmed, and that they were almost completely successful in escaping. He was looking down at the floor, holding onto the knob of the door Dave ran down into.

He picked her up, then walked down the stairs. "Kittykrinkles..." he whispered softly to Karkat, not stopping walking.

Karkat felt a small blush come across his face, though also his eye twitching. _"What the __**FUCK**__ did he just call me? I haven't heard that since... If he thinks he's not getting questioned, he's got another fucking thing coming," _Karkat thought. Recovering from his stunned state, he went down the stairs after everyone else, closing and locking the small door. He went down the steps to hear Dave say "About fucking time you guys-" then squeaked and heard something like he ran into a wall. Karkat sighed, joining the others in another small room like the one they left moments ago. Though this time, there was a very very well hidden door, almost unnoticeable. Only reason Karkat found it was because there was splattered paint over the edge. He had fixed it up in the past. He opened the door, and to the naked eye, absolutely nothing. He stood there, wanting to hear what the others thought about this.

Dave saw and his eyebrow twitched. "What the fuck dude..."

"Well, this is unsettling," Equius said, examining this.

"AWWW FUCK MAN! WHAT DO WE DO NOOWW?" Tavros shouted.

Gamzee smiled, "Just keep walking KK. Nice hidden door by the way."

"Whoever the hell lived here, obviously were masters of fucking disguise and subtlety..." Karkat said, squatting down and opening a hatch in the floor. It had a little ladder, that led to more stairs, but there was a faint light down there. "Everybody climb the fuck down, and for fuck's sake, don't touch anything."

Nep didn't bother with the ladder, and just jumped down, as did Sol, Gamz waited for everyone else then went down also.

Karkat remained last, successfully locking the very well hidden door securely, and after closing the hatch, locked that even more so. He walked down the stairs, and found everybody looking around in the very large room. "Water and plumbing work fine. There are a good amount of beds in good-enough shape to sleep on. There's enough pillows, blankets and dried food down here to last us weeks. There's also air conditioning and heat down here, along with a stove. Electricity also works down here."

Gamzee smiled to himself, this was perfect. He walked over to Karkat, "Surprise Kittykrinkles, miss me?"

"And YOU," he said harshly, jabbing Gamzee in the chest with a finger. "How the hell do you know that god-awful nickname?! I never fucking told you about it!" Obviously oblivious.

"Aw... I'm surprised you dont remember. I gave it to you _years _ago. You were... maybe 6? You did happen to be-" he stopped, hoping Karkat would remember the really embarrassing little kid first kiss.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Jesus fucking- What the fuck man?!" Karkat shouted, face gaining a small blush. Bells are ringing in his head.

"So you **do** remember," he said, sitting on the floor and taking out the tube Nep gave him, eating it like icing.

Nep looked at him, "Gam please please don't not eat that again...you get... scary... and too... well-" he stopped her by putting up a hand.

"Sorry sis. I promise."

Karkat sighed, looking around and remembering everything he did in this room. "I'm exhausted as fuck, and I'm going to sleep."

"I am as well. We have made great progress in our escape, and has drained us of our energy," Equius said.

Nep walked over to Eq, and hugged him.

Gamzee looked down, and moved to the corner of the room that had nothing in it. He pulled his knees up to his chest hiding his face. "24..." he said to himself, rocking slightly. "24... 30... 30 people..."

Karkat saw this, and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gamzee... come on... You need some sleep too..."

Gamzee shook his head, "I won't be able... to sleep.. for a while..."

"Well fuck, at least lay down with me."

Gamzee stood up, and nodded. "Of course."

Karkat led Gamzee to one of the beds. Even though there were small rooms with a bed, taking up most of the space, didn't mean the walls were thick. **Hinthintwinkwink. **There was a pile of clothes just outside the one Karkat had them enter. "If you want to change, I found those upstairs."

Gamzee shook his head, "I'm... I'm fine." His eyes visibly unfocused then focused again. A rather stupid looking grin slid onto his face, "Lets just get some motherfuckin sleep."

**/T/ If you're wondering why Gamzee has seemed out of character, not saying things like "motherfuckin'" and things along those lines, and sounding like a fucking stoner, that's because he was 'half sober' according to /M/, so bitch to her. /M/ yes bitch to me, when hes halfsober i see him being more.. ._. less stoner-like, and just... whatever. im not the best gamzee. im more of a porcelain-character rper anyways, so i can shape them enough. but gamzees middle of the line personality isnt technically isnt canon so i try and stay incharacter as much as possible while being able to have fun.**

Karkat gave him a weird look, eyeing that grin. Then realized Gamzee started sounding like a fucking stoner. _"Well... that grin he's got going on... __**is **__pretty cute..." _he thought. He laid down on the bed, pulling Gamzee down with him, and yanked them a thick, fuzzy blanket, because... mmmm, fuzzy blankets.

Gamzee held him close, and started humming him a song softly, one he hadn't since he last saw Karkat.

Karkat brought his body right up against Gamzee's, being as close as possible, and rested his face in his chest. He, remembered the humming, and remembered how much he enjoyed it.

"Karkat?" Gamzee whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"When I first saw you, I recognized you. But told myself it wasn't who I thought it was because- after the last time I saw you I was told you were dead. I missed you so much..." Gamzee pulled him impossibly closer, putting his forehead on Karkat's head.

"Dead? Who told you I was dead?!"

"Uncle."

"Who told him then?"

"He made it up."

"That fucking asshole."

"I know..." he tilted Karkat's head up, looking into his eyes rather seriously. "I missed you so much... it wasn't even funny."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Its okay," he leaned down and kissed him lovingly, "You remember that you were my first kiss right?"

"Y-Yeah... You were... mine too..."

"I know, and to finish what I was going to say before I was literally dragged away... I love you."

"As much as I know about the concept of love, I couldn't comprehend it myself. All I can say I felt was, weird. Though, of course, now I know," Karkat said, kissing him again. "I love you too."

"Shh.." he shushed softly, kissing him deeply.

Karkat kissed him back, just as deeply, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee pulled Karkat over him, holding him close. He gently kissed Karkat's neck, and sighed softly. "I... am so glad I found you again," Gamzee said, tears freely falling down his face.

"Yeah... me too..." Karkat said, feeling tears swelling in his own eyes, and holding a little tighter onto Gamzee.

Gamzee looked at him, "I was right, you did turn out to be adorable." He half laughed.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but laughed softly with him. "Yeah yeah whatever Gamzee."

"Remember my real eye colour?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it? I can't remember..."

"It was... a very white color... though it had blue..."

"Mm..." Gamzee held Karkat by the upper waist. "I don't really remember most of my childhood; only you."

"I don't really have any reason to want to remember my childhood... or most of my life for that matter..."

Gamzee sighed softly.

"But... despite my... our... current situation... I'm glad you re-entered my life..."

"I..." Gamzee sighed, then slipped asleep. The cuts and stuff on his arms had stopped bleeding finally.

Karkat sighed softly, like Gamzee had just moments ago. "Goodnight, Gamzee..." he said softly, falling asleep maybe 10 minutes later.

Meanwhile Sollux was laying next to Tav, "Your brother theemth happier..." Sol looked up at Tav.

"Yeah. I don't even think I remember him being so damn happy."

"Do _you_ remember Karkat? Wath Gamthee theriouth when he thaid your uncle thaid that KK wath dead?"

"I was right next to him when the asshole told us."

"What did Gam do"

"Man that motherfucker broke the fuck down. He fell to his damn knees and sobbed his fuckin' eyes out."

"Oh... when did the inner inthanity come out? Then or..?"

"When he started gettin' fuckin' tested on, bro."

"Oh..." Sol moved so he was face to face with Tav, "How did you react to that?"

"I flipped... the fuck... out... They had to keep me locked in my fucking room! My door was never the same again."

Sollux shook his head, then leaned in and gently kissed Tav. "You were clothe weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"I hear Gamthee thing **(sing xD**) at night... he alwayth done that?"

"Yeah he has."

"He hath a good voithe... do you?"

"IIIIII'm not much of a singer, ooorrr well at least I don't fuckin' sing often at all... Soo I don't fucking know."

"Mm... gotta thing for me thometime," Sol said, then kissed him again.

"If you'd like me to~"

"I would, now thut up and kithth me already."

"I'll let that order slide~" he said, kissing him, like he wanted.

Sol kissed back, lightly sliding his hands down Tavs chest.

Tavros pushed Sollux gently onto the bed they were on, and ran one hand up his side.

Sol shivered, and slipped his arms around Tav's neck.

Tavros slid his hand over Sol's chest, and tweaked a nipple.

"N-n.. Tav.. the others are right there..."

"Just havin' a little fun~"

Nepeta came over and sat on Tav's back. "Cockblock~"

"Kitty kitty came to play I see."

She purred, "Of course I did~"

"Care to join us? There's always room for more."

"Eq wouldn't like that Tavvy."

"Offer still stands, I won't force ya, so its your fuckin' choice, pretty kitty-kat."

"No thank you~"

"Aww, isn't that a shame. Ooh fucking well I guess. Is there any other reason you're here aside from cockblockin' our cocks?"

"Eq is asleep~ and I'm bored... Tavvvv will you sing me a lullaby? Like when we were younger?" **-smacks /T/ in the face with another old-friend relationship, yet they already knew- **

Tavros made a small chuckle. "Guess Sollux will hear my fuckin' singing voice after all... Sure, but you will have to explain to tough-guy Equius why you're asleep at the foot of our bed."

"I will," she said, then curled into a ball like a cat at the foot of their bed.

Tavros cleared his throat, and sung softly.

Nepeta purred, and slowly fell asleep.

Sollux just stared at Tav, "_God damn..._"

Tavros stopped not long after Nepeta fell asleep. "We best not wake her... She gets in a real hissy fit when she's woken up after a busy night."

"Yea... your... thinging..."

"What about it?"

"It'th... amathing..."

"Heh," Tavros smirked, laying down next to Sollux. "Is that so?"

"Mmmmhmm"

"If we try anything funny, she'll wake up and claw out our assholes."

"Thoundth hot," Sol joked, then cuddled into him.

"Of course you'd say that~" he replied, arms wrapping around him.

"Of courthe I would," Sol sighed softly.

"We should probably get some fuckin' sleep."

"Agreed..."

And with that, Tavros closed his eyes and began trying to sleep, Sollux in arms.

Sol, being able to finally sleep next to Tav again, fell asleep pretty fast.

_**=The next morning=**_

The next morning, Gamzee was still holding Karkat close, and woke up slowly, with a huge headache.

Karkat was still asleep. He's been getting better at sleeping. He was cuddled up against Gamzee, looking so peaceful.

Gamzee pet his hair gently, softly, not wanting to wake him up. He kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket back up, since it had been pushed down during their sleep.

This action registering in his sleep, Karkat started to purr, gently rubbing his head into Gamzee's chest.

"Mmmm..." Gamzee held him closer, then looked over at Tav- who was staring at him.

Tavros brought his hand to the side, fingers sticking out, and moved it in the motion of a rainbow, to the other side of him. Some form of wave. **/T/ I do this wave. **Tavros was giving him some weird look while doing it. A somewhat amusing look.

"The fuck you looking at?"

"I was looking at something?"

"What's with that look? You look like you kicked a puppy."

"Maybe I did."

"Oh god Tavros. Just fucking tell me all ready."

"What? That I kicked a puppy? How would a fucking puppy get its cute ass down here for me to kick?"

"Just fucking tell me why you're grinning like that!"

"Well someone's running their piss up a tree. Maybe I just won't tell you now... Hmph!"

Gamzees eye twitched, and he pulled Karkat onto his lap when he sat up.

"H-huh? Wh-what? What the fuck is going on?" Karkat asked, being woken up and groggy.

"Sorry..." Gamzee held him close, "Go back to sleep."

"Well I can't really do that... Whatever, I'm awake now so I might as well stay awake.."

Gamzee laid Karkat down, then kissed him lightly, lovingly.

Karkat kissed back, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee gently massaged Karkat's stomach as if Tav wasn't sitting right there.

A purr made its way up to Karkat's throat.

Gamzee pulled away, then smiled down at Karkat, "Tav, tell me what you were going to say."

Tavros crawled over, sticking his head between Gamzee and Karkat, his grin growing. "I found out Karkles here topped you~"

The look on Gamzees face... damn.

Tavros bursted out laughing his ass off.

Gamzee glared at him, "Shut up you asswhore, go back to Sollux."

"One more thing first~"

"What?!" Gamzee glared harder.

Tavros landed a kiss on Gamzee, though after about 5 seconds pulled back with a supremely evil grin. Karkat's jaw dropped.

Gamzee stared at him, "You haven't done that in a while... remember the look on the guards' face when they made _us_ go into 'the room' not knowing we were siblings? God it was hilarious. But seriously, go back to Sol. He's shivering."

Tavros laughed, "Yeah yeah~" he said, getting up and attending to Sollux.

Karkat remained stunned and flabbergasted.

Sol nearly immediately curled into Tav and sighed.

Gamzee looked at Karkat. "What?"

"What the actual fuck..."

"What?"

"I- Just-" He sighed. "Never fucking mind..."

"You sure?"

"Stop talking and fucking kiss me."

"Gadly," Gamzee said, then kissed him deeply.

Karkat kissed back, re-wrapping his arms around Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee purred, pulling Karkat up slightly.

Karkat hooked his legs around Gamzee's waist, pulling himself closer.

Nep stalked over silently, then sat on Gamzee then purred, laying on him like a bed. "Mew~"

"Oh great, kitty-piss is here to spoil the moment..." Karkat groaned.

Gamzee chuckled, then moved his shoulders, making her purr more. "Nep, I'm kind of busyyy, get Tav to give you a massage or something."

"Nyeeeeeeh~ you're beeetteeeeerrrrrrrr~"

"He said fuck off. I said fuck off."

"Karkat I will claw your eyes out-"

Gamzee sighed, then sat up. He looked at Karkat with a "tonight" look. He pulled Nep onto his lap then started massaging her back. "You so fucking owe me."

Karkat huffed, crossing his arms and putting a scowl on his face. "Fucking cockblocking boyfriend stealer..." he groaned under his breath. He then got up to go look for food.

She looked at Karkat and stuck out her tongue, then purred as he slowly moved his hands up, massaging her shoulderblades.

Sol slowly woke up, then looked up at Tav.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

Sol rubbed his eyes, then sighed.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"Nn-nn.." he muttered half asleep, then clung to Tav.

Tavros smirked, then hugged him, letting his body heat soothe and warm him.

**-rageflips earth- YOUTUBE. Y U PLAY 3 SECONDS OF THE SONG THEN COMMERCIRAL ASIHDKBGASHDGBASGDAJN**

Sol looked up at him, then cuddled.

"Take all the time you fuckin' need to wake up."

Sol sighed, "Thadly I'm up..."  
**No.. no its okayvideo.. ;-; didnt need those feels to be prodded at at all... T^T**

"Aawww, wittle babybee wants more cuddles~"

"God fucking yeth I do," Sol pulled Tav into a kiss, then over him.

Tavros kissed back, though smirking, and easily took advantage of the situation.

"Boys, boys..." Gamzee said, "Wait till atleast everyone is awake."

Tavros ignored him, and signalling so, ran a hand up Sollux's shirt.

Sollux shivered and let him.

Nepeta however, walked over to Eq and sat on his chest, then gave him a kiss "wake up sleepy head~"

Equius released a soft groan, from the pressure. No further response.

She smirked, and slid down so she was sitting on his hips, then rolled hers over his and looked down at him.

Gamzee smirked at her, "Careful Nep."

Equius opened one of his eyes, looking at her. "Oh... Greeting Nepeta..."

She giggled, then kissed him again.

Gamzee looked over at Karkat, and stared at him.

Dave was forever alone.

Karkat had found some instant Ramen and was sitting in a bean bag chair eating it, not noticing Gamzee staring.

"KK~" Gamzee called, "'Mere~"

Nep looked over at Dave, "Why exactly did you come again?"

Karkat looked over, raising an eyebrow. Nonetheless, he picked himself off the chair and walked over to him, still eating his ramen. "What?"

"I didn't want stay in a fuckin' sex prison," Dave answered.

"Oh... makes sence."

Gamzee patted the bed, "I'm lonely, sit over here... And Tav best be keepin' his flap shut or I'll make him so goddamn sore he won't be able to fuck for weeks. Maybe even months."

"That's... unsettling..." Karkat said, sitting down next to Gamzee. "Very unsettling..." Karkat was starting to fear for himself, considering he was the reason Gamzee had to threaten Tavros quiet.

Gamzee kissed Karkat's cheek, "Yea yea."

Karkat jabbed Gamzee in the cheek with the blunt end of his fork before slurping a large haul of ramen.

"Ow..." Gamzee rubbed his cheek then sighed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't even that hard."

"I know.."

Karkat sighed, then kissed the cheek he jabbed.

"Thats better~"

"Whatever" he said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Ich liebe dich~" he smirked.

Karkat smirked. He can play at that game. "Ai-shiteru."

"Not gunna start it.." Gamzee sighed. "I'd lose."

"This is what happens when you give a teen a laptop and full access to the internet... They get so fucking bored that they google shit like 'I love you' in different languages and they end up memorizing them."

Gamzee laughed. "Wow."

"Yep. Horse-ass parents didn't give a shit I wasted my nearly entire non-existant life on the goddamn internet because I failed at making friends. Oh the glorious barren wasteland of the internet."

"Not a bad thing to do at times..."

"Yeah, well, when you live in bad neighborhood after bad neighborhood since you were born with nowhere near suitable parents and a just as bad older brother, and are marked as the kid everybody should pick on and beat up for the stupidest of reasons, you'd be surprised what happens." Karkat just shrugged. "Oh well. What's done is done and fuck the world."

"Got a point there..." Gamzee said, laying back down

Karkat sighed, finishing his ramen, and throwing it inside a box. Yep, fuck trashcans. We got trash-box! This is the life alright.

Gamzee yawned, then fell asleep. No idea why.

Not a real surprise to Karkat. He simply sighed, and patted Gamzee's head. He then pulled out a box and found a laptop, which he had put there beforehand. He powered it on and browsed the same internet he just ranted about.

Gamzee cuddled into the pillow, and sighed.

Karkat scootched back up to the wall, thighs being even with Gamzee's head as he checked the news. Oh hey, he found their faces. Apparently they're plastered all over the goddamn media. Wonderful. Karkat sighed, and ignored it after a while.

Nep got up, and walked over to Karkat and handed him something. A card, "I have a fake id you know, So if we run out of food I can go out and get more. I know how to make myself different."

"Good, cause my face is all too familiar with cheap, crabby-ass shop clerks."

"You're welcome~"

Karkat went back to internet surfing, giving occasional glances to Gamzee.

Gamzee each time had a different expression.

Nothing else to do, Karkat looked up some romcoms he could watch, and occupied himself with that.

Gamzee at one point had a pained look.

Karkat sighed, setting down the laptop and petting Gamzee's hair.

Gamzee held onto Karkat's hand, and calmed down.

"Thats better..." he said softly. He wondered how much time had passed.

Gamzee woke up, nearly crying.

"Gamzee? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... I'm fine now..."

"Bull shit. Its not nothing if you wake up on the verge of fucking crying."

"Just a bad dream. Promise."

Karkat sighed resignedly. "Fine. Have it your way."

Gamzee sat up, and rolled his shoulder.

Karkat sighed again, closing the laptop and popping his back, looking around the somewhat lit room.

* * *

**A/N: /T/ GOOD? BAD? YES? NO? WELL FUCK ANY NEGATIVITY YOU POSSESS WE'RE GONNA CONTINUE AS SOON AS WE'RE NOT BRAIN-DEAD.**

**IF YOU DO LIKE IT FOR SOME ODD REASON, REVIEW/FAVORITE PLEASE.**


	2. Getting Set

**A/N: /T/: I'm just gonna say now, THIS CHAPTER IS NOWHERE NEAR AS LONG AS CHAPTER 1. Its only some 7 thousand words. We've been pretty braindead recently and shit.**

**But I hope the contents of this chapter makes up for its short length. .-.**

**SDBUGIBADGA I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN CHAPTER ONE SO I HAD TO PUT IT IN THE SUMMARY!**

Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie

* * *

**Later, that night...**

Through his hand, a loud moan easily escaped Karkat's mouth, while the other hand held tightly on the covers (which they are under). He had this coming.

Gamzee grinned slightly evilly, and leaned down to his ear, "2 and a half screams from me... 25 from you," he whispered, then bit Karkat's kittymark on his neck, then rubbed the other.

Karkat bit his lip, hard, letting out another loud moan. How was that fair?! Nonetheless, Karkat was prepared for Gamzee's revenge... but he really didn't know what he was up against. He easily realized his mistake. Plus, the others were listening; he could hear them whisper to each other!

"Hey Karkles! Pull his hair! Pull his hair! He fuckin' loves that shit!" Tavros shouted, obviously amused.

Gamzee glared harshly at Tav, "Should I tell Sol that certain PLACE I found on you~?" He wasn't kidding. He would. And is going to. "Sol, right behind Tav's ear." Gamzee looked back down at Karkat, and kissed him.

Sol looked over at Tav curiously... then leaned over and nipped behind Tav's ear.

Tavros made a short yelp, and glared back at Gamzee. "I still have dirt on you, asshole!"

"Do you now~?"

"The entire reason you're being rough on Karkles there~ I feel a little bad for him... He's not gonna be able to walk for a while now is he?"

This made Gamzee stop, and look over at Tav with a fearful expression. "You... Did not. Did you?" The tone he was talking with said he wasn't kidding. "Oh god..." Gamzee pulled the blanket all the way over them, covering their heads.

"Nope. Not yet... I just might now that you told Sollux that."

"Oh my fucking god..." Karkat groaned, annoyed.

Gamzee sighed, "Do whatever you want." He gently kissed Karkat's neck again, then started again.

"Alright." Tavros turned to the others. "Karkat managed to make Gamzee scream during sex. Not once, but twice, and a half~"

Gamzee felt his face go red, and he just continued what he was doing.

Nepeta however, crawled over to Tav and sat on his lap, "Did you record it~?!" She giggled. Obviously she wanted to hear.

Sol too, leaned over onto Tav. "Did you~?"

"Hell to the fucking yeah I did! Its not everyday Gamzee lets a little shrimp top him, and make him scream!" Tavros pulled out the tape recorder, and started playing it.

By some twist of luck, right when Gamzee screamed in the recording, Karkat screamed louder, followed by heavy panting and moaning, then another scream! All in a matter of moments! Scream, moaning, scream, moaning, scream, moaning. Just like that!

Nep pouted, then looked over at the two, "No fu-" she paused, hearing Gamzee on the recording whimper. "Oh my~"

Sol grinned evilly. "Holy Fuck."

Gamzee just grinned at Karkat, "Told you I'd get payback."

Karkat couldn't even make the pronunciation of a goddamn letter. All Gamzee got in reply was heavy panting, drool leaking down the side of Karkat's mouth, and a very very absolutely cutely submissive, red face.

Dave had gotten an insta-boner, and went off to hide to jack off. **I'm... yeah. /M/ dont worry we dont hate dave. Youll see what we are doing to make up for this in a few minutes**

"Oh my..." Equius said softly, intrigued by how, cutely Karkat screamed.

Gamzee grinned, "I haven't heard a scream-moan like _**that**_ since Equius~"

Equius had a light blush appear on his face. "O-oh... Why would you say something like that, Gamzee?"

"Its only the truth, and its not like I haven't made everyone in here scream or anything. You forget... I've been shoved in that room with everyone but that fucking Strider. His brother, doesn't count."

"Fuck you asshole!" Dave shouted from a little distance.

"Glady! Get your ass in here and I will!" Gamzee shouted back, then gave a hard thrust into Karkat.

Karkat let out another scream, holding onto Gamzee tightly, tears streaming down his face, in pleasure, of course... along with the drool.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat, "Only 6 more~" he leaned down, and gave him more hickeys.

Karkat released completely uncontrolled moans. He didn't even try to change their volume, they just came out. His eyes were half lit, and you can see them glazed over with lust and pleasure. Hell, even his brain was coated in it! He didn't want 6 more, he wanted so much more. He even mouthed 'more', but he couldn't voice it.

"Gladly~" Gamzee smirked, "But I'm keeping the blanket up, this face is _mine_ only."

Karkat made some form of whimpering sound, but in agreement, then continued his moans and pants.

Sol sat on Tav's lap, and grinned at him.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat, then leaned in and lightly kissed him, wiping the drool away.

Karkat kissed back, still holding onto him as if for dear life.

Gamzee grinned, then massaged Karkat's hips.

Karkat let out a long, shaky moan, arching his back some. He couldn't feel his toes.

Gamzee smiled, then stopped.

Karkat immediately noticed, and looked up at him with a confused expression.

"If you can't feel a limb its time to stop," he whispered to where the others couldn't hear.

Sol looked over to Eq, then sighed. "Tav~ I'm tho boooored..." he said, leaning in and kissing behind his ear. "Entertain me?"

Karkat nodded softly, then pushed his face into Gamzee's chest, holding him tightly.

Tavros' shoulder twitched, and he looked at him. "How would you like to be entertained?"

Gamzee laid next to him, and held him close.

"Mm.. that'th up to you," Sol moved so he was pressed right up against Tav, then lightly bit the same spot.

Nep heard something- no... someone. It sounded like a boy about... maybe 16. She walked over to the ladder, and listened carefully. "Oh my..." she whispered, then walked over to Karkat, and sat next to him. "Karkitty... Karkitty!"

"Nnnnnnnnnggghaaarrrggghhhh..." he groaned, cuddling more into Gamzee.

Tavros held back a yelp, before pinning Sollux to the floor. "Alright then~"

"Theres a boy... he's sobbing his eyes out. Can I... go see? Please?" She honestly sounded worried... "Please?"

Sol smirked at him, then heard when Nep said. "God fucking DAMN IT!" He groaned and sat up again. "Every fucking time there turnth out to be a way to interrupt uth."

Karkat really wasn't wanting to deal with putting up a fight. "Nnngh... fiiine..." Though his lust cleared up.

Tavros rolled his eyes and plopped back down on his ass.

Nepeta got up, then went out and over to the boy. "Hello..?" She asked, then saw him sitting in the corner covered in cuts and bruises. "Oh my..." she hurried over. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, cuts all around his face, eyes streaming tears. He shook his head not being able to talk because he had a busted lip.

She pulled him over into a hug, and pet his back gently. "Did you run away from those who did this?"

He simply nodded.

She sighed, then picked him up. "Come on," she lead him into the room that they were staying in, set him down then went back and locked all the shit again. She pulled him to a chair, then started cleaning his wounds. "You're a mess... who did this?"

Once he calmed down enough to talk, he did. "Parents... schoolmates..." he sat there, and shivered. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no... its fine. Its perfectly fine." She looked over at Eq, and then to a coat. Asking him to bring it over.

Equius nodded, bringing said coat and putting it over the boy. "I do hope you are alright, strange boy."

"M-my name is John..." he held the jacket closer, and Gamzee sat up and looked over at him.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat, then back at John, then down at Karkat. "Dave! Get in here!"

Sol walked over to John, and looked over his now taken care of wounds. "Wow Nep. Thuch a good job. You're like a mother."

"I try," she giggled, then gently cupped John's face. "You can stay here with us, that is if you would like."

He quickly nodded, then looked over to Gamzee and Karkat. "Wait... Kar...kat?"

"Uuugggghhhhh... What the fuck is it now?!" Karkat groaned, turning over with narrowed eyes, which widened upon seeing John. He shot up, holding himself in that position with an arm. "JOHN?! What the fucking hell are you doing here?!"

Dave had walked in the room, but remained silent.

John stared at him, "They started using knives after you left you know... Not even sharp ones. Dull ones, making it worse..."

"I didn't leave, I got arrested. And why of all the fuckasses there, would they target you?! Actually, no, scratch that, probably stupid reasons like for me." Karkat tried to stand, but yelped in pain as he failed. "Damnit!" This is what he gets for embarrassing Gamzee.

Gamzee pulled Karkat close again, "Doesn't matter, he's staying here Karkat. No ifs, ands or buts. Kay?" Gamzee rubbed a kittymark under the blanket. "Okay~?"

Nep gently pet Johns hair, "Karkat how old ARE you? If you went to school with him before you got arrested... you- oh my god. Gamzee!" She fell over laughing.

"Stop laughing you dumbass. I'm 18. If I wasn't, I wouldn't of gone to prison, let alone a goddamn sex prison where I met you crazy fuckasses!"

Gamzee looked at Karkat, hurt. "Y-you're so mean Karkat..." he said, -coughfakecough- tears falling down his face.

"Ahh! Fuck, Gamzee! I wasn't referring to you as a fuckass! Fuuuuck." He still wasn't the comforter type.

"I'm fuckin with ya. We are insane. And da-" Gamzee stopped, seeing the expression on John's face when he saw Dave. Gamzees expression quickly changed to: O_O

John stared at Dave, not able to look anywhere else.

Dave was munching on a sandwich, when he noticed Gamzee's expression. He turned to John and saw him staring. "'Sup. Name's Dave."

"I-I know... who you are." John looked away, then over at Nep.

"She is, and she's a prostitute. Don't think of trying anything funny with her; if she doesn't claw your ass out herself, Equius would snap your neck," Karkat said. Since he had started, might as well finish. "Try anything funny with me, and Gamzee here will fuck you up the ass with a rusty katana, just ask Dave, he almost went there. Tavros there is insane, and just don't bother with lispy."

"I'm not a woman type," John said, "So that wouldn't be a problem. And uh... makes sense. Oh, Karkat." John stood up, and took something out of his pocket, then tossed it over. "Those are yours." Dogtags... Military dog tags. Why would Karkat...?

Gamzee looked at them, then smiled at Karkat. "You kept them..."

"Of course I fucking did- How the hell did you get these?!"

John smiled at Karkat. "I figured I'd run into you sooner or later. Power of lock picking is how. You're welcome..." John said, sitting down again. "I gotta admit... They had them pretty well hidden."

"Of fucking course they fucking did! They were motherfucking assholes and wanted to make me suffer in any and every way possible. Once they found out I was gay, they had more fucking ammunition against me!"

"Never got why those were so important to you. But you never let them out of your sight, so... eh."

Gamzee held Karkat close. "You never... really?"

"Of course I didn't... And John, the reason they meant so much to me, is because they were all I had left in memory of Gamzee, several fucking years ago. So I was so fucking pissed when they were ripped from me. Of course, no one gave a shit to help me get them back."

"Obviously I did, but I couldn't when they were all surrounding me. I waited till I could, sorry it took so long."

"Whatever... Thanks for getting them back anyway. Oh, and I bet you're fuckin' wondering... 'If I was arrested, what am I doing here?' Well we escaped. We're wanted escapees. Don't even think of ratting us out."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Karkat sighed, clutching the tags tightly.

Gamzee gently tilted Karkat's head up to his, and kissed him gently. "I'm so happy you kept them."

Karkat put them, finally, back around his neck, and gave Gamzee a small smile. "Of course I fucking did."

Dave, decided among himself, to go sit next to John. "...Sup."

John looked over at Dave, "Hi."

Gamzee hugged Karkat, holding him close.

Karkat hugged back.

"So what brings you to this place anyway?"

"Well... would you stay in a house if you had a knife and gun pointed at you?"

Gamzee felt tears slid down his face again, this time real.

"Err... not what I really meant bro... I meant, why choose here to run to?"

Karkat looked up, and wiped away Gamzee's tears, and greeted him with another small smile.

"Dunno... just kinda... ran. You know?"

Gamzee smiled at him, then kissed his forehead.

"Oh... I guess that somehow ironically makes sense."

Karkat, still oh so very pained in the hips and ass, laid back down with a sigh.

"I take it Karkat found this place. Am I right?" John asked, then looked over at the two men on the bed.

"Apparently. He said that his drunk, abusive father was gonna beat his ass if he didn't run away, some 5 years ago. That's when he found this place, and explored it, and found the secret passages."

"Thats funny...the one I found as actually just a few... doors away. but nothing works. I found it around 4 years ago."

"Whoever the hell lived here must of been impressive..."

"Agr-uuuuuhhh..." John stopped, seeing Tav and Sol glaring at him. "Did.. I interrupt something...?"

"Yes, you did, actually. Me and fuckin' Sollux were about to get down after Karkles and Gamz finished their rough sex, but nooooo. Nepeta had to go find a little insufficient boy covered in pathetic looking small wounds. I wouldn't be so pissed if you were, oh I don't know... missing an arm or something! Though, I am a psychopath," Tavros snapped.

"Hey, don't stop because of me. Go for it," John said awkwardly.

Sol looked over at Tav, and smirked.

"Alright then," Tavros said. He then laid on his back and rolled over to Sollux. Yes... rolled.

Sol pulled the blanket over them- all the way over. He grinned at Tav, then rubbed behind his ear like Tav as a cat, massaging the kitty mark.

John looked over at Dave, then up at the ceiling.

Dave sighed, slouching over. "We escaped from a sex prison. They enforce sex every two days... and I wasn't there long enough to get anything... So, these guys are used to having sex often..."

Tavros jokingly went "mrow~" because of how his ear was being scratched, and licked Sollux's cheek just because.

Gamzee laughed at the noise, "No no Tav, you did it wrong. Its he cleared his throat, then mewled adorably. "Like that."

Sol smirked (again) and rubbed it harder.

John looked at Dave again, "How long were you there?"

"Half a day."

Tavros chuckled. "You just wanna get your grubby hands on this fine piece of ass~" he said, raising his rear in the air and shaking it like he just doesn't care.

Sol wrapped his legs around Tavs waist, pulling his hips back down. "Mine," he said then kissed him.

"Not even a whole day? Damn... How long were the rest of-"

Nep sat on him, then covered his mouth, "Don't even finish. Gamzee and Tav were in there for 3 or 4 years, me and Eq 3, Karkat maaaybe a week? Sol- I have no idea. I think his dad owned the place or something."

"About a week and a half. Get it right," Karkat said.

"Ooh~" Tavros brought his hips lower, and rolled them on Sollux's. "Is this better~?"

"Ah..." he looked up at Nep, "You are like... the mother figure? Right?"

She giggled and nodded.

Sollux smirked, "Very much tho."

Gamzee was still holding Karkat close to his chest, and had fallen asleep, because... well... he was tired as fuck.

"Nope... Not even a whole day."

"Alrighty then~" Tavros said, kissing Sollux again, and ran his hands up Sollux's torso.

Karkat fell asleep too. Didn't take much.

With all that was going on, Equius appeared behind Nepeta and put her in his lap, arms around her.

Nepeta giggled, then looked up at him.

Sollux purred, raking his nails up Tav's back.

"Aa-ahhh...!" Tavros moaned. As an act of revenge, he twerked both Sollux's nipples, because Gamzee and Karkat don't seem to do that for some reason... **/T/: /MMMM/...**

**mrow~? you called? ^^''**  
Sol bit his lip, then slid his hands down the scratches, soothing them.

"Heh~" Tavros slid down to Sollux's neck, and gave him hickeys, on both sides.

**=Time skip a few hours=**

Nepeta smirked at Tav, "I always thought you were the rough kind, never expected you to be a slower one."

"That, my dear, would be my fault," Gamzee said, now awake but holding a sleeping Karkat.

"How would...?" John started.

"The guards made me and him do it not knowing we are brothers. It was hilarious, their reaction to finding out I mean."

Sol, however, just cuddled into Tav and fell asleep.

"Yep. Gamzee's fault," Tavros said, petting Sollux's hair.

"This is indeed odd news," Equius said, Nepeta still in his lap.

Nepeta cuddled into him, and purred. But when she saw Dave look over at John, she snuck over- and pushed them into a kiss, then sat back down quickly.

Dave's eyes shot wide, as his face got red. Boy isn't he gonna flip some shit at Nepeta.

John's eyes also went wide, then he noticed Dave wasn't pulling away, and his eyes slipped shut.

Things began connecting in his brain, since he saw John's eyes closed. He couldn't get near Karkat. Obviously John likes him. He also had some weird feelings about John. With connections made, Dave closed his eyes, and started running his hands up John's sides.

Nepeta sat back against Eq, and just watched it play out.

John slid his arms around Dave's neck, **and I'm going to slap /T/ in the face with another old friend relationship.** "_And yet- still doesn't remember me... oh well..._"

"_He seems familiar..."_ Dave thought, bringing his hands up to John's nipples, twisting them gently.

John squeaked, "D-Dave..."

"Heh... so this is what everybody else has been getting in on. I can see why..." Dave said, doing it again.

John grabbed Dave's hands. "Only if you remember..."

"All I know is, you look familiar."

John sighed, then kissed him again, "Close enough."

"Heh... I have an empty bed if you wanna take this over there."

"Not... like we haven't.. done this before.. so.. sure."

Nep looked up at Eq, "Are we the only two that haven't...?"

"Oh...I believe so," Equius replied.

"Wait what?" Dave asked.

John sighed, "Exactly what I mean. I'm surprised how much you've forgotten even though its only been like... lets see.. I'm 19 so...4 years?"

Nep smiled at him, then kissed him gently.

"Uhh.. what? Dude I'm not sure what the hell you're spouting. Is there really something I'm supposed to be remembering?"

Equius kissed back.

John stared into Dave's eyes, "You. Me. Bedroom. Thats all you _actually_ should remember. Anywhore, I _was_ a close friend then we both moved. Then moved back."

Nep slid her arms around Eq's neck. **I just realised we haven't done a malexfemale ._. like... ever. I know.**

"Did you seriously just say 'anywhore'?"

"Yes?" **i claim that. ive said that for years. **

Dave sighed, pulling him the rest of the way, falling down onto the bed, dragging John down with him, then pinned him to the bed. "Then how about we just refresh my memory?"

"Cando~"(no space, one word.) John smiled up at him.

And with that, Dave pulled John's shirt over his head, and went straight for the neck.

John squeaked, then grinned.

Dave started biting down, giving John a couple of hickeys.

John blushed, and sighed.

Dave pulled back and looked down at him. "What's with the sigh?"

"N-nothing..."

"Oh really now?" Dave asked, running his hands up John's sides again, then back down, sliding under the hem of his pants, and boxers.

"Mmhmm..."

"Hmmm... I wonder... Everybody seems to have some sort of weak spot on their body..." Dave's hands began exploring John's body for a kittymark.

John slid Dave's hand to his back, "Try there."

Dave smirked, and began running both hands along John's back.

"Nn..."

"Bingo." Dave motioned his fingers in circles on the newly found kittymark.

**~and just to fuck with yall, character swiiiitch~**

Gamzee looked down at Karkat, then smiled as he started to wake up.

"Nnnn..." Karkat groaned a little groggily, as he opened his eyes. He yawned, rubbing them.

"You won't have to deal with Dave anymore," he said, smiling down at him.

"Good..." Karkat replied, sitting completely up, stretching and popping his back. "It feels so fucking nice to get more sleep."

"I'm glad," he said, giving Karkat a loving kiss. "Hows your ass?" he laughed slightly.

"Still hurts like a motherfucker... Nngh.." Karkat answered, rubbing his hips.

"Mm..." Gamzee leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You really didn't show any mercy... I had it coming though..." Karkat said. _"Though... he didn't actually make me scream as many times as he intended... plus, he still has dirt on me now that MY dirt on him is out in the open..." _

Gamzee smirked, "I told you I would."

"Yeah yeah... Can't say it wasn't painfully enjoyable... Fuck.. did that really just come out of my mouth?"

"Yes, yes it did."

Karkat sighed. "I'm hungry... Can you, uh... go, get me something?"

"Of course," Gamzee got up, and got Karkat something to eat.

Karkat sighed. "God fucking damnit... I didn't expect not being able fuckin' stand would suck so much..." he said to himself. Still, he thought that it will be worth it. The worst thing that can happen is the cops finding them when he is immobile.

Gamzee came back, and handed the food to Karkat then sat next to him.

"Thanks..." Karkat said, and started to eat. It was to some extent quiet... As in, everybody was moaning pretty much in different parts of the underground area.

Gamzee grinned then sighed. "Rather quiet don't you think?"

"Yeah... Though, better than what I grew up with."

"I don't doubt that..." Gamzee kissed Karkat's cheek, then laid down.

"You do realize, if John doesn't leave this place, the cops are gonna think we kidnapped and possibly killed him; because most of society are ignorant dumbasses."

"Wuuutever."

Karkat sighed, setting aside the food he finished... **I don't know what the hell he ate cause /M/ didn't specify.** He started petting Gamzee's hair softly.

Gamzee purred, and looked up at Karkat submissively.

"I hope you aren't taunting me because we both know too well I can't do anything."

"Mmm... yea I know. Sadly."

"You, on the other hand, can do whatever the fuck you want. I'd be in no suitable position to resist... not that I would.."

"I know you wou-... is... John... oh my god. Dave's being topped!" he fell off the bed laughing.

"Oh shit man! Hurry up and get me over there!" Karkat said, before he lost it too.

Gamzee smirked and pointed, them being visible. "l-look"

"HEY SHUT UP YOU A- Aahhh!" Dave tried to shout, then was cut off by a moan.

This only made Karkat laugh harder.

John grinned, and went at a certain angle that he should get a scream in 3...2...

"AA-AAHH~!" Dave screamed, clinging onto John.

Gamzee laughed harder, "John has my respect!"

"Mine fucking too. DO IT AGAIN! I have a phone stashed here somewhere; it can record..." Karkat said, looking around and searching to the best of his mobility.

Gamzee found it and handed it to him.

John looked down at Dave, and grinned wider.

Karkat quickly turned it on and started recording.

Dave whimpered, knowing that he was never gonna be allowed to live this down.

John did it again, then bit his neck.

Dave let out another scream, back arching and him gripping John's hair. Poor hair. Dave's sorry for you.

"Fucking perfect," Karkat said, with a shit-eating grin.

"Mm.." Gamzee just stared at them.

John smirked again, and kept doing that.

Dave gave pretty much the same responses Karkat had given Gamzee prior.

And Karkat caught it all on film. "I'm gonna have so much fun blackmailing his dumb ass."

Gamzee took it from Karkat, stopping it. He then kissed him deeply.

Karkat was conflicted to break away right then and there to bite at him for doing that, and kissing back... then bite at him for doing that. Seeing that Gamzee would be hurt with option 1, he chose option 2, and kissed him back.

Gamzee pushed Karkat down onto the bed.

"_What is he...?"_ Karkat thought, though not challenging or resisting him.

Gamzee looked down at him, "You're enjoying that too much."

"The fact he's getting topped and I can watch... yes. The fact I can see his 'little buddy' flinging everywhere? No not really."

Gamzee licked his cheek. "Nn-nn. Doesn't matter. Mine."

"Heh... Yeah, everyone knows I'm yours. This giant hickey you won't let go away is proof enough."

"Speaking of..." Gamzee looked over at it, and made it bigger.

"Nn... Its big enough Gamzee!" Karkat moaned.

"Nope~"

"You don't see me giving you hickeys the size of my fist, now do you?"

"Motherfuckin' go for it bro~"

"I... Well fuck... That... Whatever!" Karkat should've expected a response like that to begin with. Sighing in defeat, Karkat brought his mouth up to the hickey he had left on Gamzee's kitty mark, not only reviving it, but making it bigger. Take that Gamzee!

"Nn... You're only makin' your ass hurt more~"

Sol woke up, and looked up at Tav, not expecting him to be awake.

"Oh, because its visible? Maybe I'm into shit like that. Here... Let me show you my way of giving you a 'Challenge Accepted'." Karkat said, going down his neck, giving more noticeable hickeys.

Gamzee smirked at him, "I _could_ just not fuck you till you beg. I can wait months~" he threatened.

"Hey hey hey~" Tavros said.

"Oh you asshole. Well fine, I haven't had any sexual pleasure before meeting you in prison... Try and you'll be the one begging ME."

"Oh you have a point there..." **Gamzee - 0, Karkat - 1.**

Sol looked up at Tav sadly, realizing Tav hadn't once said that he loved him.

"What's the matter?"

"I- itth jutht-... do.. you love me...?"

Tavros raised an eyebrow. "Of fucking course I do. Didn't think you were the type who needed words for reassurance."

"Damn right I have a point."

"I'm not.. but it would be nithe to hear the wordth onthe in a while... you know?"

Gamzee laid his head on Karkat's chest. "You're one smart motherfucker."

Tavros lightly poked Sollux in the forehead. "If you wanted me to say it, you coulda asked bro." He had said this with a smirk.

"I was not given any placement to be stupid, so I had to grow up being smart.. to whatever extent that is 'cause the schools were horrible."

"I know I know..." Sol said, then put his head in Tav's neck.

"I know the feel bro. I really do."

Tavros started petting Sollux's hair, saying repeatedly, "Petting the bee~ Petting the bee~"

"Life's a bitch. And we can't stay down here forever... The lack of sun will kill us."

"No it won't, but we can get to Canada and be fine."

Sol smiled, then looked up at him. "I love you Tav..."

"Love you too man~"

"Canada? Okay okay okay... There are so many aspects we need to consider here. Its not as easy as 'oh hey lets go to Canada' and bam we're in Canada. As soon as everyone stops sexying it up with everyone else we can form a goddamn plan if thats what we're gonna do."

"I'd personally like to stay here... but thats just me. We could go ninja turtle status. And like... learn shit like that and BAM. Insta heros." Karkat might have forgotten... but. Gamzee fucking loves super heroes. **I taught him so well... -wipes tear-**

Sol sighed softly, "I haven't heard thothe wordth in a long time..."

"We can't stay unless we can get our hands on a life-time supply of Vitamin D equal to the amount the sun gives us, we'd be fucking vampire status cause of the lack of sun and how pale we'd be. I don't know about you, but we can't do that!"

"And you will hear them more often~"

"Commmmee ooooon! Tav!" Gamzee sat up and looked over at the ruining the moment. **-ragetableflip-** "Wouldn't it be awesome if we were like ninja turtles?! But... not turtles?!"

Sol laughed at what Gamzee said, "I dunno Gamthee. I'd love to be a turtle. But theriouthly that thoundth cool."

"The goddamn Ninja Turtles fought crime at night... I don't know about you, but we're on the opposite of the law as them. Great logic."

"Warning, warning, buzzkill Karkles activated and on rampage~" Tavros joked.

"Or we could be aliens~" Gamzee smirked at Karkat, "You neeeeeeever know. I could grow long pointy horns, turn grey, get pointed teeth, my nails turn yellow and blood go purple. You neeeeeeeeveeeeeeeerrrrrr know Bro. Never. Know."

**-rolls around laughing ass off-**

"The day that happens is the day I shit a kangaroo."

"I will MAKE THAT HAPPEN BRO. YOU'RE SHITTING A KANGAROO NOW. NOW. BEND OVER."

Nepeta looked over at them, having been asleep. She looked at them with a 'worse-then-sober-Gamzee' expression, and growled. "Fuckin run Makara."

"Oh..FUCK." Gamzee hid behind Eq, who had conveniently been right there. "EQFUCKINGDOSMETHINGPLEASEOHM YGODDONTLETHERGETMEEEEEE"

"Please Nepeta... calm down before something outrageously unnecessary occurs," Equius asked.

She stood up, nearly falling over then caught herself. She then gave all of them a half-dead look, eyes literally glowing with anger. They seem to be forgetting... she threw a woman 2 times her size across the room like she was a small pebble. Her nails almost visibly got sharper. "I Said, Run Makara."

Karkat had crawled to the far end of the bed, hiding next to it, pretending to be a mound of blankets... since he couldn't really run and find a hiding place.

"Oh dear..."

Gamzee booked it into the room John and Dave were in, then hid somewhere.

Nep slowly started walking to his direction, letting out a LONG stream of profanity... most of the words sounding rather.. ._. I dunno how to say it.

Tavros kept himself and Sollux out of view. "Good luck Gamzee~" he said from a safe distance.

"Eq. Control her," was all Sollux said.

Equius nodded, then put a hand on Nepeta's shoulder. "Nepeta, please be reasonable."

At his touch, she fell asleep standing up, then fell onto him.

"Uhhh..." was all that came from Equius. Nonetheless, he picked her up and set her down on their bed, putting a blanket over her. "Situation under control..."

Karkat pulled himself back on the mattress that was on the floor... they are all mattresses on floors, then rolled on it.

"Good job Equius!" Tavros shouted.

Gamzee peeked out, "Is it safe?"

Nepeta clung to Eq, and in her sleep pulled him onto the bed with her. Shes having a lack-of-sex phase.

"Its safe Gamzee..." Karkat said.

Gamzee walked over to Karkat, and sat back down. "God I hate her lack-of-sex phases. Fuckin' suck."

"You know what else sucks? Not being able to walk or move your legs without pain."

Equius repositioned himself more comfortably beside Nepeta, petting her hair softly. Like a kitty cat~

Nepeta purred, then cuddled into him more.

"Eq you have to soon, public or not. Shes going to rip our throats out for the smallest whisper or movement soon..." Gamzee said, sighing.

"I will take care of her situation soon. You have my word."

"Good... now I'm gonna plan out how the fuck we're going to get to freezing-ass Canada. We can't live near any major cities for a while," Karkat said, pulling his laptop out and googling shit.

Nepeta nuzzled into his chest, rubbing her hips against his in her sleep.

Equius started scratching behind her ear. She is a cat person, so she'd like that, right?

Nep mewled softly, purring louder.

"_Just like a cat." _Equius continued doing this, starting to get sleepy cause he'd been laying there.

Nep rolled her hips against his again, but slightly harsher.

Seeing no harm in it, Equius rolled with her.

Nep's eyes slid open, and she looked up at Equius in a 'can't get away now' kind of way.

"Nice to see you awakened, Nepeta."

Nepeta pulled him into a kiss, then grinned.

Equius kissed back, and had already known where this would go, but thats kind of where he's aiming for. Gotta give her her sex before she claws everyone to pieces.

Nepeta pulled him over her, wrapping a leg around Eq's waist.

"How would you like to proceed?" Equius asked.

"Dontfuckingcare," she breathed out, still half asleep.

"Oh... alright then... Perhaps getting straight to the point will suffice."

Nep shivered at his voice, "Different section of the place or... in front of the others~" They never done it publicly. Ever.

"I don't think the others would care, as long as the task is completed."

"Come on Eq~ Loosen up. I know you can."

"Well... I suppose I could..."

Nep slid her hand down his chest, to his leg, rubbing his kitty mark. "Purrease~"

Equius made a grunt-sounding moan, sliding his hands to the bare skin of her lower back, massaging the area.

She mewled softly, rubbing the spot harder. He only had one. ._.

She can play at that game. Equius slid a hand down, caressing one of her upper thighs.

Nep immediately pulled him into a kiss, clinging to him.

That sly cat. Equius kissed back, holding her off the bed by the lower back.

Gamzee looked over, and watched them having only seen Eq so non-awkward once.

Nep giggled softly, then tightened her legs around his waist.

Equius ran a hand up under Nepeta's shirt, taking in hand one of her breasts with his somewhat cold hands. Yeah, it was cold down there.

"N-nya... c-cold..."

"My apologies..."

"Its okay~"

"Shall we?" he asked, having moved his hands downward. He had two fingers hooked around the front of the hem of her pants, only pulled lightly.

"Go for it~"

And with that, Nepeta's pants came flying off. Oh wait a second, oh, yep, her panties too. Equius gently ran a hand across her waist, and down her thigh.

Nep purred, not caring that they didn't have a blanket over them. She looked over at Gamzee and Karkat then winked.

"Looking away now," Karkat said, turning attention back to his laptop.

"Oh no no dear~ Watch~" She grinned then looked at Eq adorably.

"Karkat, she's obviously got something planned, or... she just wants us too. Take one more look," Gamzee grinned, sliding his hand up Karkat, "Not like you can do anything else, you'll still see them from the corner of your eye."

"Not unless I turn my ass so my back is facing them. Then, unless I somehow grow a fucking third eye in the back of my head, I won't see shit. Watch," Karkat responded, doing just that, back now facing Equius and Nepeta.

Gamzee shook his head, "You are one strange motherfucker."

Nep purred, guiding Eq's hand up her thigh.

Equius decided to take a little 'detour', sliding his hand more inward.

Nepeta smirked to herself, then kissed him.

Equius kissed back, moving his hand completely under her. If you are even the slightest knowledge of what's going on, you'll know exactly what I mean.

She squeaked, then purred.

Equius removed his hand, to take off his own pants. Once that was done, he had Nepeta lay down on her back, though if she wanted a different position, he would comply.

Nepeta smiled at him, "_Finally..."_

Did I forget to mention they didn't have access to lube? Yeah, they all did it dry. "Are you ready, Nepeta?"

"Nnnnhmm."

Equius nodded, and entered her slowly.

She moaned, then slid one hand into Eq's.

"Nn.." Equius moaned softly, and began thrusting.

Nep giggled softly, then kissed him deeply.

Equius kissed back, holding her by the waist again.

Nep slid her hands around his back, then raked her nails down his back.

Equius let out a soft grunt, though not really phased by it... I mean, he IS the STRONG one of them. In turn, Equius thrusted faster.

"NNn~"

"Let me know when it is too much."

"You know my limit~" she said, then laid her head back.

"If you wish to go that far."

"'sall up to you~"

"Alright..." Equius said, putting more power into his thrusting.

" Nn~ Eq~"

"Just hold onto me."

Nep clung to him, and kissed his neck.

Equius slid a hand up to her lower back, and massaged it.

Nep whimpered cutely, and looked at him.

**~Time skip because we are both braindead~**

John looked over at Tav, then at Gamzee, then Tav.

"What's with all the fuckin' looking?" Tavros questioned.

"How are you two brothers?" he asked, leaning back against Dave's chest. "You look nothing alike..."

"Genes, man."

"Point taken..."

Gam laughed, "Insanity runs in the family."

"Hey, assholes! Get all your asses over here!" Karkat shouted. It sounded important.

Gamzee got up and went over to him. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat."

"Not just you! Every-fucking-one."

Nep, Sol and John walked over also.

Moments later, they were all there, crowded around Karkat.

"I've planned out how the fuck we're gonna get out of here... Listen closely, cause I'm not going to say this again..." Karkat said, and began explaining. **And because I'm a bitch, I'm not gonna tell you everything he plotted out! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~**

At some point during the explaining- Nep fainted and fell backwards.

Everybody had started losing their shit at this... besides Equius. Because Equius knows... He knows...

**Oh god thats creepy...**

Nep laid there, on the floor. ._. nothing... more to say about that really.

The rest of the explanation went on fine. Nepeta was conscious long enough to know what she had to do, so its all good.

**._. this story lost its juice for the moment... .-.**

John sighed, then looked at Nep, to her stomach. "Hey guys...?"

**SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS. THERE'S A FUCKING BABY.**

**OH MY GOD /M/ DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST DO THAT TO US? **

"What?" they asked unanimously.

**Yes. **  
"Shes having a baby," was all John said. "I can tell... shes abbbouttt.. a month and a half."

There was a long awkward silence, before they all screamed, "WHAAAT?!"

"Its obvious! Just look at how her stomach is shaped," he said, picking her up easily and laying her on her bed. "I'm taking an estimated guess that its Equius'."

"Well of-fucking-course it'd be his!" Karkat said. He did have a point. Somehow what he said makes a point.

Sol looked at Eq, "Well? How doth it feel Eq."

Nep woke up, and ran to I guess theres a bathroom there, and started throwing up. Ew...

"Oh my...!" Equius somewhat rushed over to her, and rubbed her back as she threw up. Thats disgusting, but it happens.

John walked over, and closed the door almost all the way.

Sol looked at the door... jealousy. Yes. Jealousy.

Gamzee noticed and held in a laugh, looking away from Tav.

Karkat rolled his eyes, closing his laptop and sighing. His ass and hips were still in too much pain to walk with.

Gamzee couldn't hold in the laugh, and literally fell off the bed. "OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

"What the fuck are you laughing about, Gamzee?"

Gamee pointed over at Sol, who was still glaring at the bathroom jealously. He saw Sol still having the expression and fall back over.

"Oh so lispy wants to have a kid?"

"Shut up." Sol sat on his bed, arms crossed.

"No, you shut up."

"I will go over there and jam a batheball bat tho far up your athth..."

"There's only one thing allowed to go up my ass, and its not a fucking baseball."

Sol got up holding a baseball bat, then started walking over to him.

Gamzee however, was too busy laughing to properly notice.

Unless Gamzee stopped fucking laughing long enough to help him out, since he can't fucking run away, he was going to have a permanent cockblock. "Goddamnit Sollux, not fucking fair!"

Sol stopped and walked back over to his bed. "Ith too. But I'd get a thword up my athth. Tho feel lucky." **just came up with a humanstuck headcanon... .-. during sex sols lisp goes away- then slaps him in the face after alot thicker. yup. yup. yup. **

Karkat merely flipped him off.

Sol growled at him, and what looked like red and blue (oh shit..) energy crackled above his head. He laid down facing the wall.

Gamzee got back onto the bed, and pulled Karkat over to him.

"About time you regained self-control..."

"S-sorry..."

Karkat sighed, leaning onto Gamzee. All that researching took a lot more than you'd think out of him.

"About that 'only one thing allowed up your ass'," Gamzee grinned, looking down at him.

A light blushed creeped onto Karkat's face. "...What about it...?"

Gamzee held Karkat up, "Still sore~?" he asked, rubbing his hip kittymark.

Karkat tilted his head back, while his back arched some and a moan escaped him. "...Y-yeah..."

"Thats a shame~"

"...Doesn't mean we can't have fucking fun..." Karkat mumbled under his breath.

"Great choice of words."

Karkat mentally face-palmed himself, realizing what he said actually sounded like.

Gamzee rubbed it again, then smirked at him. "But true."

Nep came out of the bathroom, holding onto Eq.

Karkat melted, body acting as if his spine gave out. Don't worry, it didn't, it still works!

Equius was still comforting Nepeta.

Nep looked at Eq happily, then kissed him.

Gamzee laughed, "Every time bro."

* * *

**A/N: /T/: Sorry again that its short .-. But I hope the rough GamKar sex made up for it! **

**Review/Favorite~**


End file.
